Ichi's Angels
by M. Cali' Ai
Summary: Sequel to They Do WHAT? There are a few things you must learn in life. Things about bravery, wisdom, friendship, and about how Arrancars and hormones do not mix! Serious at times, but mostly funny. We are Ichi's Angels. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my pretty witties! I am back with the sequel like I promised. Please note that instead of placing it under adventure and humor, I placed this story under drama and humor because I intend for it to be more dramatic. Someone once told me drama and humor are like oil and water; they don't mix. We'll see about that! R&R_

**Mel and Jacks**

Well, this last year has been what it was. If seen a lot of hell and fire. My own hand created a lot of that fire. My life has changed. _I've _changed. Well, for the most part anyway. I've still gotta work on my anger management which I think has gotten worse over the past year. Every time I stumble over my words I start yelling and swearing. My friends say its like a mix between bipolarity and tourettes. Mr. K offered a way for me to have it "fixed", but I refused. Even if I did work for him, something about him didn't exactly set right with me. Odd how life can be; the type of people who you don't like always somehow end up either working or living with you. Mr. K was the type of person I wasn't too fond of. He seemed way too secretive. Like he was plotting something on me or my family and friends. At any rate, I want to introduce you to a couple of people…

"I told you I don't wanna watch Bleach!" Melanie said as she struggled to take the remote from me.

"Your opinion doesn't matter!" I said as I dodged her every move.

"This is MY house!" she shot back. _She does have a point there._

"Girl, why you gotta be so difficult Mimi?" Jacqueline asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know this, if we don't watch Bleach then Imma G-snatch all ya'll glasses!" I said, which made Jacqueline, Tatiana and Melanie frown. It's strange that out of my four closest friends I was the only one that didn't wear glasses.

"Girl you ain't gonna take nothin'!" Jaqueline (let's call her Jacks from now on) said. Right as I was about to speak my cell phone rang.

"Hello. I did? Okay, bye!" I said as I hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Mel asked.

"My dad said that I forgot something at home and he's outside to give it to me." I said. I turned to Tanya and pulled her sleeve.

"Tanya come with me. It's dark and I scared." I said childishly. Tanya just stood up without saying a word and we went outside. In a few minutes when I came back, Mel was grinning like a crazy woman.

"What?" I asked. She smiled even wider.

"You went out there to see Milton didn't you?" She asked. I frowned.

"Girl, for the 50 millionth time, I do not like Milton!" I yelled. I was about to yell some more but I heard the beginning of the Bleach theme song.

"There's my man right there!" I said when Ichigo was on the screen.

"Girl stop playing, you know he ain't real!" Jacks said. Tanya and I laughed.

"He's realer than you realize." Tanya said

You're probably wondering who Mel and Jacks are. Well, other than Tanya, they're my best friends. Mel is somewhat quiet. She likes reading vampire books, and I always bug her about it. She bugs me about being an otaku, so we're even I guess.

Jacks is like my clone. We met each other a few years ago and became friends easily. Her temper isn't as short as mine and she doesn't swear as much as me either. For the most part we like almost all of the same things, but she doesn't watch Bleach as much as I do.

Anyway, the episode that they were showing was the fight between Ichigo and Nnoitra. Every time when Ichigo got punched in the face, I laughed like an idiot.

"If he's your man then why do you laugh when he gets hurt?" Mel asked me.

"Why do you wear pants?" I asked her. Jacks laughed.

"What that got to do with wearing pants?" She asked. I just hunched my shoulders and laughed with her. I waited until commercial break to speak again.

"What you got against Bleach anyway?" I asked her. When thinking about my endeavor into the Bleach world from the past year, everyone was cool (accept for Aizen).

"You talk too much about it." She simply stated.

"Well if you was in my shoes you'd talk about it a lot too, and besides you talk too much about vampire stuff." I said. Something told me not to mention a vampire because Mel jumped up from her seat and went to her bookshelf.

"Which reminds me, there's a part of this book I want you to read!" She said. I immediately told her no because she always picked out the sexual scenes as "parts that she wanted me to read".

"Fine then I'll read it out loud." She said as she began to open the book.

"Well, this was fun, time to go to sleep." I said as I curled up into my sleeping bag (If yo haven't noticed, it's a slumber party).

"Gurl you ain't supposed to go to sleep." Jacks said. Almost in cue to what Jacks said, Melanie's mother walked in.

"Okay ladies, lights out." She said before leaving.

"Why is your mother so old fashioned?" Jacks asked. Melanie just stuck her tongue out at her. Melanie got up and turned off the light before going to her bed.

"Pass the peas like we used to say!" I said, which was my last joke before we all went to sleep.

**~The Next Morning~**

Dammit! Who opened the shades? It's too much light in here. Ugh, they know my skin can't stand too much sunlight. Damn this floor got some nice abs…

"Abs?" I said out loud before I opened my eyes. I sat up and threw the blanket off myself at the same time and stared down in awe. There he was. The same sleep induced rosy cheeks. The same orange hair.

"Ichigo!" I said happily, causing the strawberry to wake up from his peaceful slumber. He looked up at me groggily.

"Mimi? Am I dreaming?" he said. I pulled him into a tight hug that made him sure that he wasn't asleep. After a few seconds he hugged back. I'm sure he was in shock; I was too.

"Ichigo I've missed you so much!" I said. "You feel like you've gotten stronger." I told him, as I could feel his muscles. I then turned around and looked down on the floor to see Tanya, Jacks and Mel sprawled out on the floor. _How did they get here?_ I thought, but nonetheless I called out to Tanya.

"Tanya! Look!" I said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses.

"Whaa-" She began, but she stopped herself when she saw whose bed I was sitting in, and who was sitting there with me.

"Ichigo!" She said almost instantly before jumping up and hugging Ichigo as well. However, when she got up she accidentally jumped on Jacks' hand. She shot up from her sleeping place on the floor and yelped.

"OUCH!" She screamed as she held on to her hand.

"What's with all the noise?" Melanie asked. Then, she and Jacks put their glasses on and saw the three of us sitting on the bed. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm goin' back to sleep." Mel said.

"Yeah, me too." Jacks said in agreement.

"Wait, you can't just go back to sleep!" I said while reaching out to them.

"Why not?" Mel asked, "This is obviously a dream."

"It's not!" Tanya said.

"Then ya'll gonna have to convince me!" Jacks said. Almost as soon as she did, I slapped her across the face. I realized then that slapping her on the face was kinda cruel, especially seeing that I've been able to slap hard for my whole life. I guess it was a heat of the moment type of thing.

"Ow! Bitch! What the hell was that for?" She asked me angrily.

"Are you convinced?" I asked. She nodded as she rubbed her sore cheek I then turned to Melanie.

"Do you need convincing?" I asked.

"You're not that crazy!" Melanie said. For those of you who don't know, that is supposed to be a threat. In spite of the fact that I had seen, met and dealt with crazier people than Mel, I kept my mouth shut.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked. I had forgetten to introduce them.

"Ichi, this is Mel and Jacks." I said. As soon as I finished, a stuffed lion jumped out of the closet.

"Why the hell're you making so much noise?" Kon asked angrily, but his angry look faded as soon as he saw us all.

"What the hell is that?" Mel asked. Kon just sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"."

".."

"FOUR BEAUTIFUL GODDESSES! EMBRACE ME!" he said while lunging at Mel.

"Mel! Punch it!" I said, and she complied. As soon as he aimed for her chest, she punched him in the face and he made that squeaking sound like he does on the anime when people punch him. After he hit the ground, I picked him up and threw him on the ground as hard as I could and placed my foot on him. As I spoke I could hear his muffled yells.

"Shut up you piece of perverted shit!" I yelled angrily. "You see you got me cursing again. Fuck!" I yelled before stepping on him harder.

"Anyway," I began, "We've gotta go see Urahara. While it isn't a surprise that Tanya and I are here, we still have to figure out how Mel and Jacks got here." Ichigo had on his urgent face as he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Churro Man!**

"_Okay, we've gotta move fast. After our first sighting, we've got about 10 minutes before swat shows up, if not less." Relina said urgently._

"_Okay. On the count of three."_

_One_

_Two_

_Three!_

_The two girls ran into the busy downtown street from the dark alley that they were hiding in. The dodged the crowds and ignored the yells, which were "Hey, wait!" or "Stop!"_

"_It's right here!" Yoko said as they ran up to the hotel Monaco._

"_Which room?" Relina asked._

"_735." Yoko replied. As soon as they ran past the front desk, the woman there was already trying to stop them._

"_Wait! You're those girls! I'm calling the police!" she said. Still, Yoko and Relina ran to the staircase. They knew that the elevator would be slower in spite of the fact that they had to go up to the 7__th__ floor. When the two made it up, a room service woman ran away, leaving her cart. The two girls still ran until they made it to the door that read 735. They stopped and began to whisper._

"_Okay, they're gonna have guns." Yoko said. "I'll take the door down and when they see us, they're gonna start shooting. Can you stop the bullets?"_

"_Can I? Relina asked sarcastically._

"_Okay." Yoko said before placing her hands on the white door. She inhaled deeply. _

"_On three." She said. Relina took a fighting stance._

"_One. Two. THREE!" As soon as she said three, the door was completely reduced to ashes._

"_HEY!" One of the men on the inside of the room said when he saw the two girls standing where the door had once been. Just like Yoko had predicted, every man in the room pulled out a gun. As soon as the bullets left the gun, Yoko no longer stood there. The bullets were now aimed at Relina, who simply had her hands in front of herself, but before the bullets could do any harm, they stopped._

_On top of this, before the men could shoot another bullet, the bullets they had already fired were shot back into their guns, causing them to get jammed._

"_GO!" Yoko called from her spot, which was balanced precariously on the crystal chandelier. She jumped down and began to brawl the men, as did Relina, until they were all on the ground. Sirens could be heard outside._

"_Quick, look for the drugs!" Relina said. They ran around the large suite but found nothing._

"_They ain't here!" Yoko yelled._

"_Take one of these guys. We'll interrogate him." Relina said. As soon as she did, Yoko picked up a random guy on the floor and checked him for weapons. When she found out that he had none, she threw him over her shoulder._

"_Which way do we go?" Relina asked. "The police are coming up the stairs. Yoko looked around._

"_Out the window!" she said. They then ran up to the window at full speed and jumped out. It was a long seven-story fall, but they could still run after they hit the ground. The police were waiting for them._

"_Freeze!" They yelled, but the two girls still kept on moving. They had no choice but to shoot, but before they could, Relina pulled the same trick, which rendered their guns useless._

"_Relina! 3BNG!" Yoko said. _

"_Got it!" Relina replied. The two girls split up._

"Mimi. MIMI!" Jacks yelled causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked.

"Gurl what's wrong with you? You haven't been talking that much." She said as we walked down the Karakura town street, still in our pajamas.

"Oh, nothing." I said, "Just lost in thought." We finally made it up to the small shop that almost looked abandoned. We walked in and Ichigo called the shop owner.

"Kisuke!" he said. Then, Urahara emerged from the back. He grinned when he saw Tanya and me.

"Well, well. Look who's back!" he said before fanning himself.

"Hey, what's crackin' Urahara?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Oooh! I know you!" Jacks said from behind me, which made me jump.

"Girl, you finta stop doing that!" I said angrily.

"You is be the churro man!" she said. The room went silent.

"…What?" Ichigo said.

"He made you say some stuff about a churro to get some type of armor to work!" she said.

"Where on earth did you get a churro from?" I asked her while forcing back a laugh. "He told him to say 'The amazing headband of justice in place the amazing armor of justice protect me now!'"

"You actually remembered that." Tanya said while giggling.

"Yeah, and Ichigo said 'I am alone like a worm serve something on a bellybutton, YEAH YEAH!'" I said, and then Jacks and I began laughing.

"Oh wow," Mel said. Urahara cleared his throat.

"And who are these two lovely ladies?" he asked. I could hear Mel murmur "Rapist."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I began "This is Mel and this is Jacks. We came to figure out how exactly they got here."

"Hmmm. I see." He said. "Well truth be told, we were expecting you." I raised my eyebrow.

"_All_ of us?" I asked him. He nodded.

"At any rate, Ichigo please take Mel and Jacks back home. I have to have a word with Mimi and Tanya. I'll bring them back home when I'm done." Ichigo and the others stared at Urahara apprehensively. I could hear Mel murmuring something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Knowing her, it was probably something along the lines of rapist or child molester.

"Don't worry!" Urahara said as they walked away. "I won't rape them _too _hard." I sweat dropped.

"You shouldn't say things like that in public." I told him. He just smiled and fanned himself while gesturing for us to come into the back. After we came into the back Urahara put his game face on and I could tell that the topic of conversation was going to be very serious. I sat up and looked him in the eye.

"As I said," he began, "We were expecting you. I presume you've gotten in touch with Mr. K, correct?"

"We've been talking to that suspicious fuck for a year." I said. Just the thought of him made me sick.

"Now, now, isn't that a little cruel?" Urahara asked me. I shook my head no. Urahara was beginning to get under my skin too, or was it just my mental issue speaking? I haven't been able to trust a lot of people for a long time.

"At any rate, he wishes to see you two." He said while standing up. "But you two can't go there in pajamas. Ururu, get the kimono."

"Oh goodie!" I said sarcastically. "What're we wearing, a seven layer and make-up?"

"Close!" Urahara said while smiling. "Twelve layer and make-up." I dropped my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. K**

_Two girls arrived at an old factory. It had once been used to make Brach's candy._

"_You think you two bitches are gonna get away with this?" yelled their hostage with an Italian accent. Yoko punched him in the face so that he drew blood. It was almost enough force to knock him out, but she was able to keep him conscience._

"_You know something, I don't take nicely to being called that." She said calmly with her hand in his hair to hold him up._

"_Tell us what we need to know." Relina said. He just laughed._

"_What, you think I'm going to tell you so the Don can kill me?" he asked sarcastically._

"_No. We think you're going to tell us so we won't kill you." Relina told him. He laughed once again._

"_How? You ain't even got no guns. The boys are gonna find you and then you're done!" he said. It was now Yoko's turn to laugh. The echoes of her laughter filled the empty factory._

"_You obviously don't know who we are." She said. She placed a single finger on the tip of his sleeve. "Let me show you." After she said that, all of his clothes were engulfed in flames. He rocked around in the chair he was tied to and screamed hysterically. Yoko watched the show for about three seconds before she picked up a nearby bucket of water and put the flames out. The man sighed in relief._

"_Oh! So you think that's it do you?" she asked with a devilish grin on her face. His eyes shot open with terror as Yoko turned to her friend._

"_Relina, hit him with 500." She said calmy. Relina walked to the man in the chair and punched him in the stomach. His body jumped about due to an electric surge of 500 volts traveling through his body. Relina held him there for only about one and a half seconds. She didn't want to kill him; not yet, anyway. After she let him go, the man stared at the two girls. Yoko walked up to him._

"_Do you smell that?" she asked. He only shook and stared at her in fear._

"_DO YOU?" she screamed._

"_YES! Yes." He replied._

"_And do you know what that is?" she asked him. He shook his head in terror._

"_That, my good fellow, is the smell of your skin burning mixed with the shit that's currently in your pants. STINKS, DOESN'T IT?" she yelled at him psychotically He nodded in terror._

"_Now I don't know about you, but the last thing I wanna smell when I'm about to die is my burning skin and shit!" Yoko yelled. "If you don't want that to be the last thing you ever smell, you better tell us what we need to know!"_

"_Okay! I'll tell you everything!" he yelled._

"_Okay then," Relina said. "Like we promised, we'll get you protection." After Relina said this, Yoko began to walk up to him. He shook and jumped in terror._

"_What the hell are you? Both of you!" he yelled._

"_I've always wanted to say this," Yoko said to her friend with a grin._

"_We're your worst nightmare…"_

I sat there impatiently as Tessai put the detailed make-up on my face. It slightly bothered me that he knew how to do this, but that didn't really matter. It seemed like Tessai knew how to do everything anyway. After a few minutes, we were all suited up. It looked like we were Japanese nobles who were about to go to weddings. It was damn near impossible to walk to the room where Urahara was waiting for us. I fell about five times, which was a real surprise because over the past year I've gotten far better on my feet. I guess I wasn't expecting having to do this, but if I ever want to marry the man I love, I might. I don't think he'd want a traditional Japanese wedding though.

"Well, you two look nice." Yoruichi said after taking a few steps back to see our complete forms.

"Okay. Lets get this over with. These clothes are heavy." Tanya stated. Urahara nodded as he walked over to us.

"Please sit on your feet." He asked. After bustling around with the kimono for a little while I managed to sit on my feet and still look like a traditional Japanese maiden, even if it was very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to put binding spells on your joints." He said as he held his glowing hand over my knee.

"Why?" Tanya asked him.

"Mr. K wanted to take all safety precautions. He doesn't want you two trying anything." He said as he placed the spells on our knees and ankles. I sighed.

"So, he knows I hate his guts?" I asked Urahara. He shook his head.

"No. He just believes that what he is going to tell you won't make you the happiest person in the world." He said. "And that applies to both of you." I stared at him. I knew for a fact that hardly anything made Tanya angry, so this has gotta be some pretty heavy shit.

"Okay," he said as he placed his hands on our heads. "The spell will wear off when you two get back. Close your eyes." He said. We complied and heard a loud sound, like a mixture of flowing water and wind blowing through trees.

"Welcome!" said a male voice. I opened my eyes to see a silhouette blocked by a shoji door. I recognized the voice as soon as I heard it; it was Mr. K.

"Well, why are we here?" I asked him. I just wanted to cut to the chase so I could go to sleep.

"My, my Miss Carson. Aren't we in a foul mood?" he asked me. I honestly enjoy silky voices, which is part of the reason why I liked Aizen, but his silky voice was starting to annoy me.

"Can we just know why we're here?" Tanya asked. She was always calm when I was pissed. It still amazed me how we were friends, but I guess that's just a wonder of Yin and Yang.

"Very well then," he said. I could see him setting down a cup of tea. "I want you to take your friends to Hueco Mundo." Shock. That was the only word that could describe what I was feeling.

"But, why?" I asked him.

"You two were able to unlock your powers when you were out there." He began. "I was able to sense your friends' dormant power and I wanted them to unlock it."

"WELL I DON'T!" I yelled. Tanya tried to whisper something to me but I didn't listen.

"It's already bad enough that Tanya and I are in this. Why do Melanie and Jaqueline have to be in it too?" I yelled. I could feel all of the feelings I had bottled up over the last year spilling out at once. "They can't go to Hueco Mundo. They wouldn't be able to survive. I barely did. Why?" I said. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"The king needs more pawns." He said. I snapped and tried to get up from my sitting position, but I couldn't because of the binding spell. My joints remained rigid. After trying for a while, I just sat there and cursed him.

"You damn bastard!" I said. He picked up his tea, took a sip, and spoke again.

"You leave in three days." He said. "You must stay for three weeks."

"But what if something happens?" Tanya asked.

"Use this." He said and a white stone appeared in front of Tanya.

"If there is an emergency, throw this on the ground and you'll appear in this world. This'll also get you to Hueco Mundo if you send a tiny surge of electricity though it."

I still sat there. I was distraught. If there was anything I wanted to do right then, it was to punch him right in the face.

"And what if we don't go?" I asked him.

"I'll kill you." He said calmly, and in the next second we were sitting in front of Urahara. I could feel the spell on legs breaking. After they had broken completely, I stood and walked into the room with my clothes in it. I could hear Urahara asking how did it go, but I gave him no reply. It was something I didn't want to tell him, but I would have to.

I had just finished dressing back up and washing the make up off, as did Tanya. We were at the door to Urahara's shop when I finally spoke to him.

"Urahara, we're leaving in three days." I told him. "If Ichigo asks, tell him we're in Hueco Mundo, 'cause that's where we're going to be."

"I don't understand," he said. "Why would you want him to know?"

"It's not that I _want_ him to know," I began. "I just feel that he _deserves _to know. If he insists on coming to get us, do whatever you can to stop him. Subdue him, tie him to a pole, do whatever it takes. It's already bad enough we have to bring Mel and Jacks." Urahara gave me a nod and an understanding look. We then left the shop with out heads down.

"Welcome back!" Yuzu greeted us as we walked into the door. Ichigo and the others were in the living room watching television and they looked up.

"Girl I'm so glad you're back!" Jacks said as I walked to the couch. "They ain't got no steak!" Steak was Jacks' favorite food. She ate it all the time.

"And that's a good thing too because you would've ate it all." Mel said in response. I would've laughed, but I was a still a little bit distraught. _I have to drag them in with me. Into this life that I don't want to live anymore._

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. I snapped back to my senses.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" I said a little frantically. I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

"Ichigo saved you a seat." Melanie said as she pointed to the empty seat by Ichigo. I could see him shoot her a glance that told her to shut up, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks Ichigo," I said, "but I'm kinda tired. I'm just gonna go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Get used to that Carrot," Jacks said while giggling "It's gonna be like that for you two after ten years."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at her. I could see his face turning pink before I turned around to go up the stairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked one last time. I nodded and continued to walk up to the stairs. Even though I cried all the time, I didn't want other people to see me do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Accepting Truth**

I made it up to the room and plopped on the bed with my face buried in the comforter. Oh, how I hate having to bring my friends to Hueco Mundo and having to go back up there _myself._ This is a do or die situation, however. It isn't the first I've seen. The door opened.

"You okay?" Tanya asked as she walked in and sat in Ichigo's chair. I moaned indistinct gibberish. Tanya let out a heavy sigh.

"This isn't you Mimi." She said to me quietly. I sat up and stared at her.

"What're you talking about?" I asked her. She frowned at me and I could tell right then and there that she was very serious.

"_This _isn't you." She repeated. "I remember when we were kids you would always talk about helping someone. _Anyone_." I looked away and began to think about the past. I would always scurry about my classroom asking people if they needed help.

"Now you have a chance to do that on a greater scale and you're _angry_?" she asked me.

"I just hate that filthy bastard." I replied darkly. "He called us to this job, and now we're _pawns_?" I asked. "I'd at least like to be a brook or knight! Some shit!"

"So what, you think that I like him?" she asked. I paused all of my thoughts. Not once had I ever thought of what she thought. To think that she's my best friend, we fought together all of this time, and I not even _once _considered what she thought. That sickened me. _I _sickened me.

"I've decided this," she began, which interrupted my thoughts. "In spite of the fact that I take orders from him, I don't fight for him. I fight for _myself_; for my family, for the few _good _people on earth. For Mel, Jacks, and you. You just have to decide who you want to fight for." I sat there for a little while and thought about what she said. I was letting my anger get the better of me like it always does. I was acting like an ignorant and selfish child. After a minute or two, I spoke.

"To think I'd take words of wisdom from you." I said sarcastically. She hunched her shoulders and smiled.

"Quiet people know more than they lead on," she began.

"They just keep quiet so they can stay that way." I finished. I remembered saying that myself a long time ago.

"So, this Hueco Mundo shit." I said with a sigh. "We've gotta tell Mel and Jacks so they can get the run down."

"Yeah," Tanya agreed. "We've gotta make sure they don't mention anything about Bleach while we're there either." I nodded. We agreed that mentioning Bleach in Hueco Mundo was an _absolute_ no-no under any circumstances. It would only send Aizen into a… something that I can't quite put in words. I wanna call it a power complex, but that isn't quite it. It's a complex of some sort, and I'll leave it at that. The door opened.

"Is ya'll okay?" Jacks asked as she walked in. Ichigo and Mel were behind her.

"Are. Not is." I said, correcting her grammar. As if I don't talk like that.

"Anyway, we're fine." Tanya said.

"Okay then, let me come in." Mel said a little to quickly for me. I got the feeling that she was… _uncomfortable._

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't feel right living with an anime character." She said before shuddering.

"And I wouldn't feel comfortable living with a vampire that _twinkles _in the sunlight." I said to her. "The last time I checked, vampires _burn _in the sun. You know? Faaay-uuuh!" I said. Jack laughed and sang along with me. After I got all of the giggles out of my system I spoke to Mel again.

"Besides, the guy who wrote the manga came to this world originally. In our world, Bleach is an anime, but here, it's as real as it gets!" I said a little too excitedly. I grabbed Mel's wrist and dragged her to Ichigo. When we got to him, I pinched his cheek.

"Look," I said, offering her to pinch his other one. "His skin is real." After I said that, she hesitantly reached for his other cheek and began to pinch it too.

"Wow, it is real." She said in awe.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "What do I look like, a lab rat?"

"Nope!" I said as I let go of his cheek to salute him. "You're way too sexy. Speaking of sexy…" When I said that, he looked up at me with a face that screamed "Aw, hell naw!" but that really didn't matter too much. Well, I was bored, so I pushed Ichigo on the bed and lifted his shirt up some. His face turned pink as he trashed about a bit. I straddled him to keep him still and Mel stared in awe.

"Look! His abs are real too!" I said to her as I gently slid my fingers on them.

"Let go of me!" he said as he tried a little harder to escape. I put a little bit more weight on him.

"Come on Mel, Jacks. Feel them; they're real!" I said. The two walked over and began to probe at his abs with curious yet apprehensive fingers.

"Yep! They is." Jacks said, her being the _expert _at these things. She then began to pinch at his face.

"Hey! Let me go!" he yelled.

"He's got some smooth skin!" Jacks said like she had never seen anyone with clear and smooth skin. I grinned.

"I haven't been able to check if his lips are real though." I said. Mel and Jacks giggled when Ichigo looked up at me in surprise. I began to lean in.

"Wha-what're you doing?" he asked me. I grinned even wider.

"Checking your lips." I said innocently in a singsong voice. Someone grabbed my ponytail and pulled me back.

"Okay I think that's enough erotica to circulate this room for one night." Tanya said, still not letting go of my hair.

"Ow! Lemme go!" I whined as I tried to remove her hands. She let go and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey, since this Bleach stuff is real, do you think Twilight could be real too?" Mel asked excitedly.

"I hope not." I said to her.

"Twilight?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his slightly sore cheek.

"Yes!" Mel said excitedly. "It's only _the _best series of vampire books and movies there is!"

"You just had to ask." I said under my breath. Then, Mel gave Ichigo the whole run down on Twilight. This was considered a _brief_ explanation from her, even thought it took about 15 minutes. She didn't bother to spare us of the sexual details or how cute Taylor Lauthner is either.

"End then they lived happily ever after." She said dreamily after finishing. Jacks pretended like she was waking up from a nap and I finished a chocolate bar I stole from Ichigo while he wasn't looking.

"Ookay then." Ichigo said. He then looked at me.

"Hey! Did you steal that from my desk?" he asked me angrily. I nodded.

"What, I like chocolate as much as you do." I said like a hippy as I licked my fingers.

"Aww, you like chocolate!" Jacks said. "How cute!"

"Exactly what I said when I found out." I said. I didn't even pay attention to the fact that Ichigo was in the process of sneaking up on me. When I finally came to my senses, he pulled me into a headlock.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled at him. Mel laughed and cheered him on.

"Nope!" he said. "I was saving that chocolate bar for later." I whined and begged for him to let me go, but he tightened the lock.

"I'll let you go if you buy me another one." He said. I whined even more.

"You got money! You a baller!" I said to him. "I can barely afford decent clothes."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." He replied. Mel laughed.

"Yep, a personal problem." She echoed. I tried to wiggle free but he wouldn't let go.

"Man! You'll always get some more chocolate!" I said. "If you wanted that one so bad kiss me now and maybe you'll still be able to taste it."

"Shut up you creep!" he said to me. I whined even more, but after a minute he let me go. I sat on the bed, folded my arms and poked my lips out with pout. Tanya, Jacks and Mel pointed at me and laughed. I may never understand how doing that became a ritual among my friends.

"I don't mind you eating it," Ichigo said "just ask next time." I nodded but I still didn't look at the group.

"Hey Ichigo, what about us?" Tanya asked him. He hunched his shoulders.

"Oh! So she can eat it but we can't?" Jacks said sarcastically. "So this what we on? So when peoples couple up all the friendses get left out huh?"

"Shut up! You're black enough. Eat your hand and call it even." I said. Jacks and I were always talking about each other because I had lighter skin and she had darker skin. Anyone else would've been offended by that, but Jacks is like a sister to me. She knows when I'm joking (which is basically all the time).

"Ichigo and company! Dinner's ready!" Karin called from downstairs.

"Well, lets go eat this steak-less dinner." Jacks said melancholically. I pinched her shoulder and told her to be grateful that we could even eat in their house.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yeah you guys, I'm soo sorry! I would've posted this chapter sooner, but I forgot that this chapter was even supposed to exist. I've been trying to get the next one just right, I look at my files and there it was! Anyway, I've decided that so I can get the rest of the story underway (I already have quite a few chapters done) I'm going to skip the chapter after the next one. I really dug myself into a shit hole by putting up two other stories :/_

_I at least hope to get this one done by mid-October if not any sooner though._

**The Run Down**

Rather than sleeping in Ichigo's bed, Mel, Jacks, Tanya and I had beds prepared for us in the clinic. It would be a tight squeeze for five teenagers to fit into Ichigo's twin sized bed; it was hard enough for me, Ichigo and Tanya to fit last year. It was better this way because I could tell Mel and Jacks everything they needed to know before we went to Hueco Mundo without having a rock-headed strawberry trying to intervene. When everyone was lying down I hear Mel telling us goodnight when I stopped her.

"Hold up honey, we ain't goin' to sleep quite yet!" I said to her. She sat up and stared at me angrily. I could tell she was thinking "We're a little too old to be staying up late playing Chinese Whispers."

"What she means to say," Tanya began. "Is that we're here on a mission."

"A who?" Jacks asked as she sat up and folded her legs so that she was sitting Indian style. Melanie put on her glasses and looked at the two of us.

"Okay, first we've gotta explain something." I began. We took the time to elaborately explain what exactly who Tanya and I were, what are jobs were, how "Bleach" came into play, our powers and their origins. Naturally, they thought we were joking, which is when we had to give a slight demonstration of our powers. When they saw flames shooting out of my hands, they stared in dumb-founded awe and realized who the two girls that the Chicago Police were busting their buts to find are.

"Now what do we have to do with this again?" Jacks asked.

"Mr. K believes that you two have powers like ours," I began. "and now when I really try, I can sense dormant powers in you guys too. Now, we have to take you two someplace to have those powers awakened."

"And that would be…" Melanie began, making a hand gesture to signify that we should complete her statement.

"Hueco Mundo." I said. There was a brief moment of silence, which I thought my friends would use to take in what I had just said, but instead Jacks met my statement with a question.

"What the fuck is a Hueco Mundo?" She asked. I face palmed as Tanya began to explain what a hollow is, who Aizen is, who the Espada are, what is Las Noches, so on and so forth. I felt like we were a focus group and Mel and Jacks should have out little notebooks or clipboards, jotting down notes.

"So basically, Hueco Mundo is the bad guys' lair." Tanya finished.

"So yeah," Mel began "we're gonna be going out to this Hueco Menudo or whatever place is, live with the cream of the 'bad guys' army, and get training from them? For how long?" She asked.

"Three weeks." I said while smiling and giving her thumbs up. "It's kinda like boot camp, except the people in charge are, like, fifty million times crazier… and one of them is a rapist, but still, I digress."

"Now, why can't the good peoples like the old man train us?" Jacks asked. I'm assuming when she said 'the old man' she meant the Captain Commander. It wasn't until then did I notice that Urahara _could _train the two. He did train Ichigo, and did a damn good job too.

"That's a damn good question." I said while rubbing my chin in thought. "Anyway, we've gotta clear some rules." I began.

"You can't mention how their world is an anime in ours, okay?" Tanya said. "If they do know this, they might seek us for 'guidance' on what to do in their battles, and I'm not trying to stay there forever." The two nodded.

"Second, don't fuck with Aizen. He almost killed me the last time we went there." I began, shuddering slightly from the memory. "Always tell him yes, no matter how much of a sick ass fucking prick, shit-faced, bitch-curl wearin', yet sexy ass motha fucka he is." I said, and then I began to hyperventilate angrily. Tanya began to pat my shoulder while telling me to calm down. I smiled and spoke again.

"He broke a few of my ribs, ya know?" I said. The two stared at me with quizzical eyes.

"Hey, isn't he that guy, who you said I should marry?" Mel asked. It was then I remembered that in eight grade I used to call her "Mrs. Aizen" and say that they would make a cute couple because they were both 'straight jacket crazy', the kind of crazy when you weren't loud, but quiet which makes it even scarier in a manner. Kinda like Captain Unohana.

"Yep, that's the guy and I apologize," I began. "He's a prick. One more rule; there's a tall ass boy with a hood that looks like a spoon. If you see him and you're alone for any reason, try not to make eye contact with him. If you do somehow link eyes with him and he starts grinning from ear to ear, run the other way as fast as you can! If you're with your guard and he talks to you, don't talk back. Just ask your guard if you two could walk faster, or maybe even jog. He digs feisty chicks. It was the biggest mistake of my life to _ever_ be myself in front of that big ass spoon/utility knife/mantis!"

"He's a spoon/what/who?" Jacks asked. I made a hand gesture to symbolize that part wasn't important.

"Now when are we going?" Mel asked.

"In two more days, so enjoy the peace while you can." Tanya said, which brought our conversation to a close.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So yeah, I've been thinking about bumping up the rating for this story. In the end I decided not to but that just means that you all should proceed with caution because, while it may not become lemon scented at all, this story gets pretty suggestive. Like they say before Family Guy, viewer discression is advised._

**The Office Lady**

"Okay, remember what I taught you guys." I said to Mel and Jacks. We were just about to go to Hueco Mundo and the two stood there with apprehensive looks, biting their lips. I nodded to Tanya. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She then began to draw a large pentagon with her index finger and murmured an incantation that would get us there.

"Take us to Hueco Mundo!" she finally said. When she said this the space on the inside of the pentagon she drew turned into an extremely bright chrome color.

"Let's go." She said, and she walked through the portal. Jacks stepped in, followed by Mel. I looked back into the room we were in, sighed, and stepped through the portal last. When I was in, it shut behind me.

"So this is Las Noches?" Mel asked me. She didn't seem too enthused.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that all of Hueco Mundo is a desert." I said as we walked to the front door.

Before opening the door I paused and thought about yesterday…

"_Hey kid, are you okay?" Rangiku asked me as I sat and stared out the window._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. In reality, I really didn't want to leave like this. It would make so many people worried and ask questions that I really wouldn't have the answer for. Especially Ichigo._

"_Oh, it isn't anything you can't tell me. It's about Ichigo isn't it?" she pried while grinning like a cat. I blushed slightly._

"_Well… yes and no." I said. She began to giggle as she patted my shoulder._

"_Don't worry about it." She said while sitting by me and looking up nostalgically. "He may seem kinda hard headed, but he's a good boy, and I think he likes you just as much as you like him."_

"_It's not like that at all!" I said in my own defense. She laughed at me a little more._

"_Whatever you say." She said while standing up. "And whatever your problem is, the best thing to do is to be brave about it. Don't let it get the best of you."_

That was my goal; being brave. I sure as hell wasn't going to let this get the best of me, and the first step was by going in though the front door. I had to admit, walking to the front door of the enemy's base made me seem kinda badass. Without knocking on the door I pushed it open and tried to sense Aizen's spiritual pressure. When I had a hold of it, I began to follow it since trying to actually remember where Aizen's throne room is just happens to be hell of a lot harder than tracking his spirit energy since of Las Noches was like a maze due to the long white halls. We finally made it to his door. I inhaled deeply and pushed it open, to see Aizen and the Espada sitting at a round table. I was sure that he would be in his throne room.

"Konnichiwa bitches." I said nonchalantly as the whole room stared in silence. Eventually Aizen snapped out of his trance and spoke.

"Welcome back Myesha, Tatiana. I see you've brought friends." He said while looking at Mel and Jacks who were practically hiding behind me because they'd never seen so many freak shows in one room at once.

"Yeah, this is Jacqueline." I said, grabbing her from behind my back and practically throwing her in front of me. "And this is Melanie." I said, doing the same to her.

"Ya'll this is Sosuke Aizen." I said while sending him a fake smile. Mel stared in awe at the man sitting at the far end of the table.

"That's Aizen?" she whispered to me. I nodded.

"Told you he's pretty." I whispered back while chuckling. She was about to whisper something back but she was interrupted when Aizen spoke to all of the Espada.

"Excuse me you all, I would like to speak to these four in private." He said. With that, all of the Espada rose and began to leave. They all stared at us as they left and Jacks elbowed me to give a warning that Nnoitra was coming. When I realized this I was too late. He snaked his arm around my waist and brought his face down to mine.

"Hey babe." He said. "I know you missed me this time. We're gonna play this year for sure." He grinned from ear to ear and licked his lips with his freakishly long tongue. I grimaced and tried to push him away but he only held on tighter.

"Nnoitra." Aizen said calmly. Translation; Get the fuck out. You can't go ruining the merchandise this early on. Nnoitra frowned but still let go and walked away with his hands in his pockets. I then walked up to the table where my friends were already sitting.

"Would you all care for some tea?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks, but if you have some margaritas then I'll take one." I said, causing Jacks to giggle a little. Aizen cracked his evil smile.

"Why did you two return?" he asked before taking a sip of tea from his own cup.

"These two need training." I replied while pointing at Melanie and Jacqueline. He looked at the two and then back at me.

"Now why should I believe you when there are people in the Soul Society who are fully capable of training you themselves?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised. I hunched my shoulders.

"Shit, like I know!" I said. Tanya face palmed. "Look, you all are fully capable of training us and keeping us pinned down if we try anything, so why are you even worried. If you think we're spies, don't you think we'd be a little more… inconspicuous? No one would buy this story if we were spies, and I ain't trying to be all gung-ho trying to figure out the date of the Allied Invasion of Normandy by Alfred and them." I finished.

"What the hell're you talking about?" Jacks asked.

"Hetalia and Sanford and Son reference." I replied. I had the feeling she still didn't know what I was talking about, but still, I digress. I knew that Aizen and the arrancar couldn't necessarily "pin us down" because our spiritual pressure is on a different level than theirs. I remembered how easy it was for us to get back the last time. Aizen let out a low chuckle as he leered at us over the brim of his teacup.

"Very well then, we'll train them and give you two further training." He began. "But down think that you'll get out so easily; Szayel has created a shot that can negate the affects of your spirit energy." _Crap!_

"Now then, you all need guards. Tatiana, you will get Ulquiorra again. Myesha, you will get Grimmjow. Jacqueline, you will get Stark and Melanie will get Nnoitra." If there was a record playing right now it would've came to a screeching stop.

"Pause." I said while holding up my hand. "You're gonna put Melanie with Nnoitra?" Aizen nodded.

"Hell no, hell no." I said. "Put Nnoitra with me. Melanie can't handle that creep like I can and I don't want her to get hurt." His grin grew just a little bit wider, like he was expecting me to say that.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I gulped and nodded.

"Very well then!" he said while standing up. "I will call your guard in and they will take you to your rooms. In an hour they will bring you back here and we will all have dinner to welcome you." He then left to go and call them on an intercom system.

"So, this Steak person…" Jacks began. I couldn't tell if she was trying to be humorous or if she really didn't remember his name.

"Stark." I corrected.

"Yeah, him. What's he like?" she asked with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"He's really lazy." Tanya said. "I'm pretty sure he'll let you do almost whatever you want as long as you don't bother him while he's sleeping."

"And what's this Grimmjow person like?" Melanie asked. I thought for a few seconds.

"How do I put this? He's a great big… kitty." I said. "He may seem pretty mean at first but if you get on his good side then he's okay. He probably still mad at me for what I did last year though."  
>After I said this the assigned guards walked in. Nnoitra was still grinning at me.<p>

"After you all have taken them to their rooms report Szayel's lab." Aizen said, and with that he went on his merry way. We all walked up to our guards and I walked up to Nnoitra with a look of disgust.

"Well, it looks like I get lucky this year." He said while grinning. I walked ahead of him.

"So you're not talking?" he asked me. I shook my head no and he laughed.

"You should be happy I chose to like you last year." He said, like having myself on his "Girls I wanna fuck list" was some great blessing. "If I would've seen one of your new friends last year I probably would've chosen one of them, but I've gotta say you filled out pretty nice over the last year." He then gave my butt a firm squeeze, causing me to yelp and leap forward.

"Do that again and I'll murder you!" I said. He laughed.

"That's what I like to hear." He said with his masochistic grin. Oh, how I hated having to be with him, but it's for the safety of my friend and I could never live with myself if he did anything to her. As we were walking, Nnoitra walked up to a random numero and told him something. The numero looked at me from head to toe and pulled out a notebook to jot something down. He then bowed to Nnoitra and scurried away.

"Have it there before we get there!" Nnoitra called out. The numero yelled "Yes Nnoitra-sama." without stopping his run. I looked up at Nnoitra who was still grinning at me.

"What was that all about?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's a surprise~" he replied. I felt even more disgusted as I thought of all the possibilities and weighed my options. Should I run or just go with it? I really didn't have an option. After about five more minutes we made it to my room. It seemed like we were moving terribly slow.

"I'll be back in an hour for you, sexy." He said as he opened the door with a key. I walked in and the door closed behind me. When I looked at the room I realized it looked exactly like my old one. I could almost assume that it was my old room. I noticed a large bag on my bed so I went over to it and opened it. Inside was an outfit; A white dress shirt, a black vest and mini-skirt, a pair of stockings and a pair of black pumps. I frowned. _I seriously have to wear this?_ I thought as I picked up the clothes and began to change.

The vest was tight uncomfortable. It felt like it was only designed to push up my breasts. The skirt felt the same; tight and uncomfortable. The only thing that I though was _almost_ okay was the shirt, but even that wasn't right. The place where there was supposed to be the top three buttons had not a single button or hole, so I was forced to keep it open to expose my cleavage. Nnoitra was right; I had filled out in the last year. My butt always seemed like it was getting bigger (much to my disliking), but my breasts had gone up about one and a half cup sizes, so as I was a B29 last year, I had become a D38. It seemed like my mother's genes had cursed me because she had the same type of exponential growth when she was sixteen. I wasn't sure if Nnoitra liked this either but my hair had gotten longer and I cut the front of it to make a Chinese bang, my skin was a little bit tanner and I had lost a little weight off of my stomach. I was _screwed_. I stood over the bed and almost cried.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" I yelled before falling on the bed face first. I lay there until I heard the door opened. I sat up on the bed immediately as Nnoitra walked in. His grin got even wider when he saw me on the bed in my new clothes.

"Now that's more like it." He said while walking up to me. I scooted back on the bed so that he wouldn't get too close, but he seemed like he was enjoying the show.

"There's something you forgot." He said while reaching into the bag that my clothes had come from. He pulled out a pair of square glasses and placed them on my eyes.

"I think it's such a shame that all of your friends wear glasses and you don't, plus it goes great with your ponytail." He said while running his hand through my hair. I flinched and got off of the bed where he was still sitting. He laughed and leaned back, keeping himself up with his elbows.

"Model for me." He said. I frowned and stared at him. The position he was in suggested that he _wanted_ something which I highly doubt I will ever be ready or willing to give to him. Even so, I simply spun around in a quick circle. He frowned.

"Come on, why don't you dance for me?" he asked. "I've seen you with your little dance group. You're pretty good." I stared at him.

"How do you know about that?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Szayel was able to get an Internet feed to your world." He said. "I was able to see all of those cute little videos and photos you put on your Facebook." I stared at him, but he only grinned back. He was still sitting in the same position. You know that song with Michael Jackson where he says he feels like someone's watching him? Yeah, I had the strangest suspicion that someone was Facebook stalking me and I was right.

"If you don't feel like dancing you can always do something else~" he sang. I looked at him once again and reluctantly began to do one of the dances I did in my group. When I was finished he sat back up and applauded me.

"Now, was that really that bad?" He asked me. I nodded and he laughed.

"Well, let's get going." He said as he stood. "There's just one last thing you need."

"What?" I asked him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a choker- no wait, that's a collar! He has a collar attached to a leash and he expects me to wear it?

"No, no, no!" I said. "I refuse to wear it, so fuck you." I said. He grinned.

"You promise?" he said. I felt like smacking him on the face but that probably would've been a turn on to him so I stopped myself.

"I'm not wearing it." I said as I walked to the door. He caught me by the waist and picked me up so that my ear was by his lips.

"Let's not forget who's in charge here~" he said. "I figured some persuasion would have to be in order for you." When he said that, he rolled his tongue over my ear and his hand slowly crept closer to my breast. I screamed in fear and disgust.

"Let go of me!" I yelled while squirming about.

"Will you wear the collar?" he asked. I paused for a moment, not saying a word.

"Will you?" he repeated while giving me a short yet violent shake. I nodded slowly and he put me down.

"Now that's what I like to see." He said as he attached the collar to my neck. "Now let's go!" As we left the room I looked at the small silver tag that was on the collar.

It read _"Property of Espada No. 5, Nnoitra Jiruga"_  
><em>AN: I have no idea why I saw the reason to throw in a Sanford and Son reference mixed with a Hetalia reference. I guess I was just in a random mood XD_

_I do not own Bleach, Sanford and Son, Hetalia, Facebook, or any of Michael Jackson's musical works. All rights to their original owners._

_R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, everyone has their dumb moments. This is about the stupid as fuck moments of the Espada. This chapter has so much OOCness that it makes no sense, but there's a reason for it. Enjoy!

Ya'll Soopid

As Nnoitra and I made our way back to the meeting hall I saw Melanie and Grimmjow walking a fair distance ahead of us.

"Mel!" I said while attempting to catch up to her, but Nnoitra gave the leash a firm jerk so that I couldn't. I faced him with a grotesque frown and he chuckled.

"Now, what's the problem?" he asked as if he didn't know. I placed my finger on the leash and tried to set it on fire, but for some odd reason it wouldn't work. Nnoitra laughed at my failed attempt.

"Ha! I knew you would try that, so I had a fire-proof leash made." He said. Dammit he's thought of everything!

"Anyway, you caught me in a good mood so we'll go up to them." He said while picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I screamed since I was so high up, and since I was on a perverts shoulder as he used sonido to catch up to Grimmjow and Melanie. He then sat me back on the ground and we continued walking.

"Myesha, what do you have on?" she asked me.

"Wouldn't I like to know." I replied. She read the tag that was on my collar and immediately understood.

"Thanks." She said, but I only told her that it was no problem if it was for a friend. I looked at Grimmjow, whose eyes didn't avert from the path in front of him.

"Grimmjow?" I said quietly. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes for a split second and didn't say a word, but rather made a small "Tch." sound. He was definitely still mad at me.

"Nnoitra, what the hell do you have on her?" he asked. Nnoitra chuckled.

"Clothes." He said sarcastically, since it was pretty damn obvious that everybody wears clothes. What a smart ass!

"Hey, you should keep your bitch on a leash too. Let her know who's boss." Nnoitra said behind that hideous smile of his. If I had the choice between killing him with a gun or a cinderblock right then, I would choose the cinderblock because it would be nice, slow, and painful. I could tell that Melanie objected being called somebody's bitch when I saw her face. I suddenly had the strangest feeling that sent a violent chill up my spine, but I immediately shook it off since we had finally made it to the meeting room. Most of the Espada were already there, including Stark and Ulquiorra who had Tanya and Jacks. They were sitting at the edge of the table that was closest to Aizen, but left the four seats closest to him open, leaving us to sit there with out guards next to us. I sat down in the seat next to Ulquiorra, who briefly looked at me. It seemed like the whole room was silent when I had walked in and I immediately knew why. Even so, I asked them a question.

"What the fuck_ ya'll_ lookin' at?" I asked, and all of their gazes went from me to Nnoitra.

"Honestly, Nnoitra, have you no shame?" Halibel asked. I was honestly surprised that she even spoke because she always seemed like the stoic type to me. In the mean time Nnoitra was talking back to her.

"None at all." He said with his creepy smile. "I just don't think a body like hers shouldn't go to waste. Don't you agree babe?"

"Actually I mostly wear sweat-pants and baggy hoodies so most people either assume I'm a dude or a stud." I retorted, but I only gave my guard more laughter.

"How sweet of you to save yourself for me." He said while grabbing at my waist. I simply removed his hand and kept my cool as much as possible.

"Fuckin' pervert." Halibel said. I couldn't believe my ears. Halibel _swearing_?

"What was that bitch?" Nnoitra asked, seeming a little bit angry. Halibel shot out of her seat while smacking the table as hard as she could, causing almost everyone in the room to jump but Aizen.

"I said 'Fuckin'. Pervert!' Did I stutter?" She yelled while rolling her neck.

"You got a problem with it? We can handle this right now you fuckin' heffer!" he yelled back. Mel, who I doubt even knew what she was getting herself into, tried to assess the situation.

"Now, all the heffer callin' isn't necessary…" she said quietly. Nnoitra turned to her and glared evilly, causing Mel to flinch a little and try to hide next to Aizen, which I also knew wasn't really a good idea. He took held her hand in one of his and gently tilted her chin up with another.

"Now mademoiselle, there's nothing to worry about." He cooed. Allow me to explain my facial expression; you know how Shinji looks when he frowns? Yeah, I looked like that except it was about 50 times more epic.

"Yeah, all that game spittin' ain't finta fly." I said. Aizen looked at me and smiled.

"If you want that ass whipped again then say that again." He said. I stared in awe at him as he began to talk to Melanie again, who's face was as red as an apple. The large double doors opened once again and Szayel skipped in while happily humming. He took the only open seat and sat down while everyone stared at him.

"What's up with this guy?" Jacks asked. Szayel giggled.

"Allow me to explain." He said while standing up. "As you know, all of us were given injections to negate your spiritual pressure. Now, making something like that wasn't necessarily easy, and I had to tweak the ingredients a lot. It turns out that one ingredient that we needed the most was human hormones."

"Human hormones?" Tousan practically screamed. Szayel nodded while smiling.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, which really caught my attention. I could never imagine Mr. Justice cursing. In the split second it took him to call Szayel an S.O.B., everyone at the table was cursing out the pink haired scientist as well. It was extremely odd. The only people who weren't screaming except for Aizen, who was still trying to spit game, and Ulquiorra. It didn't make the situation any better because Aaroniero was cursing with his double voice, Gin had his eyes open, and even Stark seemed pretty angry. Jacks, in the mean time, was enjoying the show and cheering Stark on because she said he was "winning".

"Um, aren't you going to do something about it?" Melanie asked timidly. Aizen sighed and stood up.

"Aye! AYE! Calm all that shit down and put'chall damn asses in some seats right the fuck now!" he yelled. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh. Everyone murmured something as they sat down and regained their composure.

"I ain't got the time for dis shit." Aizen said as he sat back down. I looked at Szayel.

"So, you used hormones?" I asked, causing him to nod back.

"So basically, if I looked at Ulquiorra tomorrow and he was taller that would be normal?" I asked. Szayel hunched his shoulders.

"It depends on how he responds to it. I know that everyone will respond to this in a different way, but I kinda assumed that everyone would have the same aggressive behavior." He explained. I looked at Ulquiorra who hadn't said much of a word at all. I then began to poke him repeatedly.

"He's probably just got it all bottled up." I said as I continued to probe him with my index finger and saying "Hey, hey Ulquiorra." kinda like the Annoying Orange. He only sat there. I still did not cease, but when I finally poked his white cheek just once he finally snapped.

"SHUT UP, BITCH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled. Everyone in the room said "Oh!" or "Damn!"

"You such a mutha fuckin' pest! Grow the fuck up! That's why I like your friend better!" he yelled. I stared in dumbfounded awe. Sure, I expected him to snap but not like this. On top of that, he said something about liking my friend better.

"You like who?" I asked stupidly. He groaned loudly and threw his hands up and while the next thing he did left everyone in the room speechless, I'll try to explain.

He turned around and grabbed Tanya, picking her up so that she was standing.

"Uhm, what're you doin'?" she asked him shakily. In the next second, he had dipped Tanya over and planted a forceful yet passionate kiss on her lips. She didn't close her eyes even though he did, and much to my surprise she didn't resist. After about 5 second Ulquiorra picked her back up so that she was standing straight, brushed a little bit of hair off her forehead and whispered something in her ear before placing a small peck on her cheek. He then sat down as if nothing had happened. Tanya, on the other hand, stood there like a statue. She still had that same look of wide-eyed awe on her face, which was the deepest color of red you could ever see. Ulquiorra sighed, grabbed her hand and gave it a slight jerk so she would fall back into his lap. She immediately jumped and tried to get away but he held her a little tighter and asked her not to go. She blushed even more and nodded slightly. The room was still deathly and awkwardly silent, but luckily the numero's rolled in carts of food.

"Finally!" Grimmjow said. They placed his food in front of him and he was about to dig in but Aizen told him to wait until everyone got their food. As soon as the last plate was distributed, everyone began to scarf down their food, with the exception of Aizen, Ulquiorra and Halibel. Even while they ate like adults, they still ate at quite an alarming rate and in no time they were all rushed seconds, thirds, and even fourths.

"How can you guys even eat with those holes?" Jacks asked.

"Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to hear the answers to." Aizen replied before eating more.

"So, one of the side-effects is the munchies?" I asked.

"What the hell does it look like?" Nnoitra asked. I didn't bother touch my food, as did my friends. We only ended up giving our plates to our guards. After Ulquiorra finished eating, he looked at Tanya who obviously felt very awkward because she was sitting on his lap. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and began to whisper sweet-nothings to her. At least, that's what I think. Her face was gradually getting redder and redder, but at one point he said something that made her begin to chuckle, which also made him smile.

"Hey, why come you don't ever sit on my lap?" Nnoitra asked jealously. I hunched my shoulders.

"Probably because you're an unrefined savage." Ulquiorra said. Nnoitra growled.

"You wanna take this outside Emo Kid?" he asked while standing up.

"We can fight right here bitch." He replied calmly while sitting Tanya back in her seat and standing up. I felt like I should've done something, mostly because they were arguing right above me. I remembered what Rangiku told me, so I reached up and grabbed Nnoitra's arm.

"Not today." I said while looking up at him, trying to force out my best puppy-dog eyes. He grinned.

"Looks like you've been saved by the bell." He said while sitting back down.

"There is no bell you idiot." Ulquiorra murmured.

"Well, that was a very interesting dinner. You all may leave." Aizen said. "I hope this dinner has helped us all bond with each other and out new guests."

"Like hell." Stark said as he stood up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You damn right." I said, agreeing with Stark as Nnoitra and I left the room.

A/N: So there's a lesson to be learned here; Arrancars and hormones don't mix (just like in the description XP). I don't own anything in this story but my O.C.'s

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So yeah, I looked up one day and I realized I haven't really given you, the readers, much insight on Melanie, Jacqueline and Tanya. That is what I plan to do with this chapter, so enjoy.

Mirror

~Melanie

Melanie stared out of the window in her room. She wouldn't necessarily call it a window though; it was more so a hole in the wall with bars in it to keep her from escaping. She knew that Myesha told her that it was always night in Las Noches (thus the name, which means "The Nights"), but not being able to see the sun was a little bit confusing. Melanie is a night person, so this doesn't necessarily _bother_ her like it would for some people, it just through her sense of time off so she couldn't get an idea of how many hours she had been in her room, just sitting there. She heard the lock turning on her door, so she turned and looked to see Grimmjow walking in with a square object in his hand.

"Hi Grimmjow." She said with a hint of melancholy before turning back to face the crescent moon once again. She heard something fall on her bed so she turned and saw what looked to be a vampire book sitting there. She picked it up and began to flip through random pages.

"Aizen told me to give that to you, he said that you'd like it." Grimmjow said, somewhat in disgust.

"How did he know?" Melanie asked.

"Last year when Myesha and Tatiana came, she always bragged about you and that other girl being some of her best friends." Grimmjow said while sitting down on the bed. "She kept on saying you two were 'ballin' ' or 'thuggin' ' or some other type of stuff." Melanie chuckled slightly. That indeed did sound like her friend of many years. Even so, she found herself looking back out the window.

"What's your problem?" Grimmjow asked, somewhat irritably. "Every time I come here you just stare out of the window. Not that I give too much of a damn about manners, but don't _you _find that to be rude?" he said, trying to jump all over her humanly and feminine emotions and possibly get a laugh. Melanie turned around to make eye contact with him as she spoke.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude." She said with a small hint of attitude. "I just enjoy looking at the moon because of a story that I was told a little while ago."

"And that story was?" Grimmjow asked. Even though he didn't intend to show it, which he did, he was curious.

"I was told that when you miss someone and you want to be with them, you look at the moon." Melanie began. "And that the person you're missing could be looking at the moon too. You can't be too far from them, no matter how far it may be or seem, because we're all under the same moon." Grimmjow huffed out a little bit of air before slouching on the couch.

"You know Myesha told me that you're like a big blue kitty, right?" Melanie asked while forcing back a giggle as Grimmjow growled, which ironically enough sounded a little like purring.

"She's such an idiot." He said.

"She isn't an idiot." Melanie said, calmly but forcefully enough to get his attention. "She's only fronting and she knows it too." Melanie said while picking up her book and reading the first page.

"You may leave now." She said, causing Grimmjow to scoff.

"Heh! You must've forgotten who's in charge here!" Grimmjow said while walking over to her. He would've grabbed her by the collar but he noticed that a good majority of the paint was peeling off of the walls and the book in Melanie's hands was falling apart from what appeared to be the inside out.

"_I apologize. You may leave now, if you wish._" Melanie said. She tried to sound sweet and obedient to avoid any unnecessary trouble, but she only ended up sounding demonic.

"Tch." Grimmjow made this sound as he left the room, not so much because he was scared, but because what just went off was very odd and he wanted to debate on whether or not he should report it to Aizen.

"I'll let him figure out himself." He said and imagined Melanie somehow destroying his throne for being such a pedophile towards her and ended up chuckling a little. In the mean time, Melanie stared at the moon once again. She threw down the remaining debris from the book that she was given, not even fazed by the possibility- no, _fact_ that she had done that.

"I wonder if they're looking at the moon too." She inquired.

~Jacqueline

"Ugh! Wake up!" Jacqueline groaned while trying to shake Stark awake. He's been asleep for the past six hours. Sure, she was able to sleep for half of that time, but the other three hours were spent dwindling away, throwing the green pillows up and down in the air. Stark had _plenty_ of pillows, but I digress. Stark only turned over a little bit while murmuring something indistinct in his sleep.

"Man!" She whined while throwing a pillow in a random direction. It was then that she finally looked at how the pillows ultimately formed a small mountain, which gave her an idea. Jacqueline went to the side of the "mountain" that was furthest from Stark and began to climb up. Sure, a few pillows fell as she went up, but some how the rest were able to hold up the rest of her weight without the whole pile collapsing. When she finally made it to the top she stared down at Stark's sleeping form and inhaled deeply, preparing herself to jump.

"What're you doing?" Lilinette asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh, I was finta jump on him so he can wake up." Jacqueline stated casually, not even worried about whether or not his comrade would be angered by what she was going to do, which she wasn't. Lilinette smiled and ran to the other side of the pile of pillows.

"Wait for me! I wanna do it too!" she said as she made her way to the top. When she stood at the peak the two stared down at Stark and Lilinette giggled.

"On the count of three." Jacqueline said, and Lilinette nodded in response.

"One, two, three!" They unconsciously grabbed each other's hands and leaped from the top so that they both came crashing on Stark's stomach so hard that his body reflexively shot forward. He gagged, coughed, and one point almost threw up, but the girls were just slapping each other fives and pointing at Stark while laughing hysterically.

"Is ya'll tryin' to fuckin' kill me?" Stark yelled when he finally stopped gagging.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to make you." Jacqueline replied innocently while forcing back a laugh. She would've said "Mutha fucka, you wouldn't wake yo' punk ass up!" to anyone else, but she just felt like messing with him.

"Well, I'm up! Whaddaya want?" he asked while rubbing his sore stomach. The room got so quiet that you could hear a rat taking a leak on cotton.

"I…don't know." Jacqueline said. Stark exploded at her immediately.

"YOU WOKE ME UP OVER NOTHING?" He yelled. The hormones he was given were indeed making him more high-strung than usual, especially seeing how he's never high strung. He didn't know what he was getting himself into by yelling at Jacqueline, however.

"DO SOME SHIT MAN, YOU TOO LAZY!" She screamed back about ten times louder. "ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP! TAP DANCE OR SOME SHIT! AND YOU N-" She was immediately cut short as she was scoped by one of the thousands of green pillow that Stark owned.

"Shut the hell up!" Stark shot back angrily. Jacqueline immediately grabbed some more pillows and began to fling them in Stark's direction, almost nonstop. Lilinette joined the two in the crossfire of pillows.

"Pillow fight!" She said happily while jumping up and slamming a pillow on Stark's face.

After about an hour, more than half of the pillows were reduced to feathers and green rags. Stark, Lilinette and Jacqueline each stood, facing each other with one last pillow in each of their hands. The hairs on their heads were out of order and covered with the feathers. Their breathing was uneasy, and it seemed that this might be the final stage of their showdown.

Stark dropped his pillow and fell into the pile of remaining pillows.

"I give up, just let me sleep." He said tiredly. Jacqueline and Lilinette stared at him in awe. He held his ground for a whole hour in the most epic pillow fight in history and he just gave up?

Jacqueline began to giggle, and in no time it turned into a full out laugh. She eventually fell into the pillows while still laughing. Lilinette began to laugh too, as did Stark. After the hysterical laughing ended, they all lay in the pile of pillow debris while looking at the ceiling.

"I think I got a broken rib or two." Jacqueline said before chuckling a little more.

~Tatiana

Awkward. That's all she could really say that describes this situation.

Awkward.

Nothing against Ulquiorra; he's really nice deep down. Sure he has that epicly stoic demeanor, but those hormones he was given have really loosened him up a lot. It really made her wonder if he felt this way before but he just didn't know how to express it, or maybe his pride wouldn't let him admit that something like love even existed.

"Why did you return?" he asked out of the blue at one moment. She couldn't tell him the truth, well at least not the whole truth.

"Obligation." She replied, and left it at that.

"You obviously don't want to be here. Do you wish to escape?"

"Are you offering me your help?" She asked him in return. He nodded.

"I know I would probably suffer dire consequences for it, but I cannot bear to see you sad like this. I would rather you to be happy, even if it meant I couldn't see you." Ulquiorra said earnestly while gently taking her hand. Tatiana squeezed his hand slightly.

"It's not that simple." Tatiana replied. "Sure I could leave, but it wouldn't guarantee happiness, especially in the world I live in. Even so, I want to say thank you. I learned once that true love is also being able to let go of someone when it's what's best for them." A few tears streamed down her face, but she wiped them away just as fast as they fell.

"Thank you." She said quietly while before planting a light kiss on his pale cheek. He released her hand and gave her a hug.

"No, thank you." He said and pulled away almost just as fast to wipe away the tears that continued to roll down Tanya's tan face. He stood and left the room without another word.

When the door closed, Tanya fell back on the bed.

"I need to get these onions out of my pocket." She said to herself quietly. "I can't believe I was just crying."

Truth be told, Tanya hadn't cried in years. She didn't really see the need since all it ever really did was hold her back. On this day, however, she couldn't force back the tears anymore. She let herself cry without fearing what anyone would say or think because they couldn't see her.


	9. Chapter 9

I had no idea how everyone else was doing in Hueco Mundo, but I assumed that they were doing better than me. Grimmjow may seem mean and detached, but I know for a fact that he has a soft side so I'm sure Mel is okay. What Ulquiorra did at the dinner was indeed a shock but he is a gentleman and wouldn't force Tanya to do anything that she wouldn't want to do, so she's okay. Stark is always sleeping so Jacks is okay. Nnoitra on the other hand… he was just _bugging _me. When he wasn't trying to make moves on me, he was asking me questions.

"Well, tell me something about yourself." He said while leering at me. I hunched my shoulders.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"Just tell me anything." He said while smiling. If I could think of anything that would turn him off to me than it would be a victory. I thought for a few seconds.

"I'm a lesbian." I lied. His grin got even bigger.

"Whoa!" he said. "Maybe you and your friends can get together and play while I supervise." He said. I felt like throwing up.

"Or we can play; I like resistance." I threw my hands up.

"Okay, I lied, I'm straight." I said while shifting uncomfortable in my position on the bed. I was sitting in the middle of the bed and he was sitting on the ledge, so I moved a little bit further away.

"Oh, well that's too bad." He whined. "But since that was a lie we're gonna try this again. Tell me something about yourself." I don't know why he even wanted to know. All he wanted to do was shove his tongue down my throat and bang me, but I guess it must be those hormones talking.

"I have a middle name, which is Rashera. I like spicy foods, onions, and sweets." I began. I couldn't really think of much else to say. "My birthday is September 22, and I'm going to be turning sixteen, which makes you a child molester." He laughed.

"Do you think that matters to me?" he asked as he crept closer to me. I scooted further away once again.

"The fact is, you've got the body of a grown woman, but you need to be put in a child's place." Once he said that he grabbed my anklet and snatched my body next to his.

"Let me go!" I said while trying to push him off of me. He smiled and released me, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Sure, I didn't have him on me anymore but he let go of me so suddenly and I was so close to the edge of the bed that I ended up falling off.

"Owww." I moaned as I sat up and straightened out the glasses on my face. I didn't like wearing them, but Nnoitra wouldn't hear of me taking them off. They didn't hurt my head; He was smart enough to get glasses that weren't prescription of any sort.

"You good for nothing fuck-shit!" I said as I stood and dusted myself off. He only laughed at me.

"There is one specific question I wanted to ask you though." He said. I pouted and looked away. He laughed.

"If you answer it, I'll let you visit your friends~" he said. He refused to take me to see them, as he wanted me to whither away all of my time with him so he could gawk at me and make crude comments. If anything I wanted to see if they were okay. I looked at him and did a hand gesture, telling him to ask me the question.

"True or false: Your cup size is 38D, right?" He asked. My face flushed pink immediately. _How the hell does he know?_ I thought. _And why the hell does it matter? He still wanted to bang me when I was a 29B!_ I didn't say a word.

"Well~" he said. I sighed.

"True." I squeaked. He held his hand up to his ear and leaned in my direction to signify that either he couldn't hear or he was such a creep that he wanted me to say it again.

"I said it's true dammit!" I yelled.

"What's true?" he asked.

"What you said." I replied angrily.

"What did I say?" he pried. I was really starting to get pissed off.

"That I'm a 38D."

"Whaaat?~" he asked once again, pretending that he didn't hear me. I was officially pissed off.

"I said true dammit! True, you fucker!" I finally screamed.

Somewhere else in Las Noches…

"True, you fucker!" a voice echoed. Stark abruptly woke up from his nap.

"What?" he said tiredly.

"I have reason to believe that was Myesha." Jacks said while screwing the top back on a sharpie marker. Stark fell back on his pillows and went back to sleep, squiggly mustaches, black eyes, Lil' Wayne tattoos and all.

Back with Myesha…

"Well, that wasn't too hard was it?" Nnoitra asked as we made our way to Stark's room.

Stark wouldn't hear of keeping Jacks in another room because he would constantly have to wake up and bring her meals and what-nots, so by her staying in his room he was killing two birds with one stone; "Watching" her and sleeping. It's a shame that he calls sleeping all day "watching" someone, but I'm sure Jacks and Lillinette were giving him a hard time. When we finally made it to the room we caught them brushing Stark's hair into wacky designs, painting his fingernails pink and scribbling on his face with a permanent marker.

"Well, it looks like you're having fun." I said as I walked up to them. Sadly, in the process I stepped on Stark's hand, causing him to bolt out of his tranquil yet heavy sleep. I could imagine that it hurt for two reasons; One, I've walked on one of my mother's heels before and that alone left an ugly ass purple bruise on my foot. Two, I saw him holding his hand and groaning in pain.

"Damn, what the f- Lili! Jacqueline! Why the fuck are my fingernails pink?" He yelled, switching the direction of his anger from me to them. Jacks and Lilinette were only laughing their asses off, which caused him to throw pillows at the tow.

"Punk ass kids fucking with my hair." He pulled the pink ribbons from his hair and noticed that the ponytails wouldn't come out because of the excessive amount of hair gel they had put in his hair.

"Now I gotta wash my mutha fuckin' hair." Stark murmured before going into the bathroom and slamming the door. The room was silent for a few seconds until Jacqueline and Lilinette burst with laughter while slapping each other fives.

"I see you two are getting along." I stated. They both nodded in agreement.

"Somebody gotta keep that lazy goon on his toes. Where did the spoon boy go?" Jacqueline asked, causing Lilinette to giggle while saying "Oh! That rhymed!" I would've assumed that the two of them were high, but there isn't anything to smoke in Hueco Mundo… I think.

"Did you hear about this game night bullshit?" Lilinette asked. I shook my head no, so she continued to explain.

"Aizen said he wants us to 'bond' or some shit, so now we have to have game nights once a week." She said in a slightly upset tone. "I really just wanna know what he smokin' so I could hit some."

"Puff, puff, give." Jacqueline said in agreement. I raised one of my eyebrows and stared at the two.

"Is you two okay?" I asked with my head tilted to the side. They both hunched their shoulders.

"Lili was injected with hormones and your friend already had them." Stark said as he emerged from a large ball of steam from the shower. That water must've been hot as all to make so much steam in so little time.

"People say that the hormones of one woman can unintentionally affect another, which is probably why some women can't get along." He finished. It was then that I noticed that all he had on was a towel as he marched to his closet to get some fresh clothes.

"Whoa, home boy!" I said while holding my hands up, but still peeking though my fingers like Ichigo when Rangiku lifted up her skirt a little. "You can't just be bringing out all of that sexy, you gotta ease it up on these hoes."

"What hoes, stupid?" Jacqueline asked. "He may be pretty and glistening and what-not, but this ain't the first time I've seen him without a shirt on." Lilinette nodded in agreement. Man, in the time they've known each other, which is only about three days, those two have become like twins. I kind of feel like I'm being replaced but I don't want to sound like a hater so I'll just keep it cool.

"Well, it pains me to cut your bonding short, but Aizen wants to see us all." Nnoitra said as he walked back in. Apparently he didn't get enough time to get Mel and Tanya, but it wasn't like I wouldn't be seeing them when we all met up for Aizen's game night idea. Thinking back, my parents never had a designated night for any activity. We just did what we did when we did it. They were smart for that.

For the first time I could remember, I made it to the meeting room before everyone else, probably because I wasn't the only one who wanted to get this game night over with. Not long after I came, everyone else arrived and Aizen spoke.

"Welcome my pretties!" Aizen said too cheerfully, causing everyone to frown in disgust. As he spoke, Gin was lighting 1-80 after 1-80 and throwing them in random directions.

"Why the fuck is he doing that?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's very soothing." Aizen said as Gin nodded in agreement. Damn, I wonder how long will these injections last before they stop doing the fool and revert back to normal. What's more, I wonder if it's like roofies; will they forget about all of it or remember and mentally deal with the embarrassment for the rest of their miserable lives? I hope they remember because I most certainly will.

"As you all know, tonight is game night. I figured we would play a board game." He said, causing me, Mel, Jacks and Tanya to groan all at the same time.

"A board game?" Tanya asked.

"Can't we just shoot craps?" I asked.

"Or play black jack?" Jacks asked. Mel nodded in agreement.

"Hey, since we all wanna play casino games, how about some strip poker babe?" Nnoitra asked. I gave him yet another grotesque frown.

"Fuck the casino games." I said as I slouched back into my chair.

"As I was _going_ to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Aizen started once again. "Szayel has prepared something very special for us all. Please come this way." Aizen led us into a very large, empty room that was next to the conference room. If I had to guess, it was about three times the size of the block I lived on. Aizen then gestured to Szayel to begin.

"As Aizen requested, I researched board games that are popular in the world that the girls are from." He began. "I found one that seemed quite intriguing, which is why I made this." Szayel then reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade.

"Is that real?" I asked.

"You could say that, and since you seem very brutish, you can have the honors of throwing it." Szayel said while grinning. I really felt like punching him for calling me a brute, but I just snatched the grenade from him. I've always wanted to throw one.

"Throw it as hard as you can. You have three seconds to throw it after the pin is removed." He told me. I nodded, pulled the pin out with my teeth and threw it as far as I could. In three seconds, it exploded and we all heard a loud thudding sound, followed by a gust of wind. As I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I say.

"This is Monopoly." Szayel said. There it was as clear as day. I huge, life-sized Monopoly board that took up a third of the space in the room. A couple of numeros ran to the board before everyone else. When everyone was on the starting space, one of the numeros handed us all out start up money and the other pushed the large dice over as Szayel explained the game to all of the Espada. Why the hell did he have to make the dice life-sized too, I may never know.

"Since the ladies are the guests, the will be going first." He said while gesturing to Melanie, who was standing in front of all of us. She stepped up to the large dice and stared at them.

"Well, roll them." Grimmjow said. Melanie then tried to pick up the dice, push them, or move them in any type of way but it was a hopeless struggle.

"I can't move them." She whined. I walked up and looked at Aizen to see if he was cool with me rolling the dice for her. He nodded and just that fast, I picked up one of the dice and held it over my head. Then, I hurled it as far as possible and did the same for the other one. One of the numeros read the number on top of the dice and called them out.

"Five!" he said loudly. As Melanie moved her five spaces, another numero pushed the dice back to the starting space. It was Jacueline's turn.

"Um, yeah. Could you throw for me too?" she asked. I groaned and picked up the dice once again. Tanya could throw them herself. When it finally came to my turn, I landed on a "Chance" space, so one of the numeros ran up to me with an orange card. I flipped it over and read it out loud.

"Go to jail. Go straight to- DAAAAMN!" I said loudly as I made my way all the way to the jail, which was actually a real cell with bars and a lock on it. A numero closed me in and I looked out side of the bars as Nnoitra had his turn. He landed on a "Community Chest" space and laughed when he read his card.

"Hey babe, look. It says 'Get out of jail for free'." He said. I groaned and sat on the floor.

The game has been going on for at least an hour and only a few people have gone bankrupt. Man, were they lucky. I really just wanted it all to end. I had managed to throw out my back while throwing the dice for Mel and Jacks. The only good thing I had going was that I owned all of the railroads, and even that wasn't good because it was only keeping me in the game. If I landed on one of the hotels that Szayel had put up on Boardwalk of Park Place then it would really fuck up my money, but lady luck was on my side this time. Why couldn't it be when I played against my family?

I rolled the dice once again, in spite of the pain in my back and landed on one of my railroads. I lay down on the space and stared up at the ceiling that seemed so far away.

"Damn I'm tired!" I groaned. Not long after I said that, Szayel walked up. Since he landed on my railroad, he reached into his pocked and pulled out some money to pay me.

"Man, I fuckin' hate you." I said tiredly.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked as he sat down beside me. I'm guessing he was tired too.

"You just had to make this damn Monopoly game, huh?" I asked.

"Actually yes." He replied. "Allow me to explain something; as an Arrancar, it is my duty to obey Aizen, even though at times I don't find it enjoyable. In other words, if Aizen tells me to do some shit, I gotta figure out how to do that shit, then when I know how, I say 'Let's do this shit!'"

"True shit." I agreed as I rolled over on my stomach to watch everyone else playing. When my turn finally came back around I stood up and bent my back a little.

"Nice that we could see eye-to-eye this once." I said as the numero pushed the dice up to me.

"Likewise." Szayel said, but before I could pick up the dice, he clapped his hands and one of his deformed fracciones came and threw the dice for me.

"Thanks." I said as I moved my seven spaces. He only smiled and nodded. After my turn, I looked up and Nnoitra held the one of the dice high over his head and chucked it at Szayel as hard as he could, almost hitting him right in the face.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl!" he called out as he threw the other one. I shook my head.

"I ain't nobody's girl, let alone yours fool!" I yelled at him. This is going to be a long night…

A/N: So yeah, I looked at my account information and found out that I hadn't updated this since September 12. That was TEN WHOLE ASS DAYS before my birthday and TWO WHOLE ASS MONTHS before today. You know when you just have those moments where all you can really do is just sit with the "I eat ass" face and think, "I fucked up…"?

_Yeah, that was one of mine. I was seriously hoping to have this done by now but a whole bunch of ish came up and I think now I know what it's like to be a teenaged writer…_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I would be bullshitting myself and all of you lovely people if I was on all of that "It's a new year, a new me!" crap, so I won't. In the words of Spoken Reasons, Imma keep that shit shut up just like it should be. It's still the same ass M. Cali' Ai, so get used to it if you haven't yet!_

_Anyway, I'm uploading this today for my "Fuck Love" Campaign that I carry out faithfully in school._

_Fuck love._

_It ain't did shit for me._

_On with the chapter._

Well, we've finally ended all of the attempted comforting and the transitioning into Hueco Mundo and began training. Not that that's exactly a good thing though. The training has gotten a lot harder for Tanya and I, but Jacqueline has the same training that Tanya and I had last year since she has yet to unlock the true potential of her powers. Apparently, Melanie has already used her powers in situations here and there and they came to the conclusion that her power is dark magic and they have to work on taming it. Her magic is linked greatly to her emotions so they have to help her keep it all to a minimum or risk her blowing up Las Noches with the flick of her pinky. I wish I could be there when they try to train her.

I also came to the conclusion that Aizen either hates me, wants me to become more controlled or just gets it off by making me angry. He made it so that Ulquiorra was the only person training me. In ways it's better than Nnoitra training me, but Ulquiorra stresses every little thing. He's always telling me to pick up my feet, jump with a higher arc, make hotter flames. He even gets upset if I breathe too loudly.

"Move faster!" He yelled from the ground. I was running on a new obstacle course they had built for us, which was a lot like one for police officers. The only difference was that it was a lot more dangerous (naturally) and Ulquiorra had to shoot balas and ceros at me from time to time.

"I am you dip-shit!" I yelled back. I was already beat. A sleeve on my shirt somehow managed to get torn, the soles of my feet and my calves were killing me. Why? I still had on heels. Nnoitra wouldn't let me take them off under any circumstances.

I jumped on a ledge to dodge a bala. Sadly, I didn't land correctly, and only the heels on my shoes actually touched the ledge. After flailing my arms for about 5 seconds, I finally fell backwards, all the way to the ground, landing on my butt.

"Ooooh DAMN!" I yelled as I stood up slowly. "I think I broke my shit!"

Suddenly, I got very angry.

"Fuck these heels!" I yelled as I pulled them off and chucked them across the large room. In the mean time, Ulquiorra was sniggering and covering his mouth.

"That was a fuckin' epic fail. Start over again!" He called out. I groaned and slowly trudged back to the start of the course.

"And stop dragging your damned feet!"

To make it worse, Nnoitra had to come after every training session to pick me up rather than Ulquiorra escorting me back since he had to take Tanya back. He's got the hots for her so bad it hardly makes any sense. Anyway, I digress. Whenever Nnoitra picks me up, his conversations hardly ever vary.

"Hey brown sugar-"

"Don't say it." I said, cutting him off.

"Well, someone seems a little testy today." He taunted, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Why can't I just go to my room on my own? Doesn't anyone think I'm responsible?" I complained, knowing that somewhere, Aizen was listening to what I was saying and he was saying 'no' while chuckling.

"C'mon. Don't you like it when daddy picks you up?" he asked.

"No, because my real 'father' never picked me up from any type of practice, so I've gotten used to having to get home on my own." I said as we walked back to my room.

"Well, I'm always gonna pick you up so tough tittie." He replied. I scoffed.

"Yeah, you wish." I said under my breath. At least in his usual process of eye-raping me, he didn't notice that I didn't have my heels on.

I spend most of my day staring at the moon from my window or sleeping. More so looking at the moon though because I always have to be on my toes in case if Nnoitra ever came. I swear, living like this would drive the average person crazy and that's probably what Nnoitra was trying to do. Piss on him, people already swear left, right, up, down, upside-down and sideways that I'm already crazy.

I was very… humored, however, when Melanie finally handed it to Nnoitra. Since her powers were so destructive, they basically told her that all of Hueco Mundo was her fish bowl to keep her pleased. She could go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted as long as Grimmjow went with her. Melanie finally came to ask Nnoitra to let her see me, but he said no. She glared at him and just like that, his hair barely came past his ear, his shoes were no longer pointed and his knees gave out. Then she asked once again and with clenched teeth, he tossed her the key.

Third person…

"Melanie!" Myesha said with relief and happiness on the sight of her friend.

"Myesha!" She said, running up to give her a hug. Just as soon as Myesha was in her embrace, she fell asleep. Melanie got scared out of her mind.

"Oh no, she's dead!" Melanie said. Grimmjow noticed the paint peeling from the walls so he stared at Myesha, trying to find something about her that would calm Melanie down.

"Wait! She's alive, she's just sleeping." He said. Melanie looked at her friend and noticed that she was still breathing.

"Thank goodness!" she said, not knowing that Grimmjow was thinking the exact same thing because he knew she could blow him and all of Las Noches to Kingdom Come if she got sad enough.

"I don't understand, why did she go to sleep like that?" she asked no one in particular.

"Aizen explained something like this before." Grimmjow said. "He said that with your powers you can also take away negativity from one person and give it to another. You must've took something that was keeping her from sleeping."

"Okay, so she just needs to sleep then. I don't wanna leave until she wakes up." Melanie said while pulling the laying her back on the bed and pulling the blanket up on her.

Myesha…

When I woke up, Melanie was with me. She explained what had happened and when she told me what she did to Nnoitra, I practically died with laughter.

Even though I slept very well, I couldn't help but shake this slight dingy feeling that I had. I didn't feel sick, but I didn't feel 100% well, either. Melanie offered to take me to Jacqueline and Stark and Grimmjow couldn't say anything about it because it wasn't his position to tell her no. I'm pretty sure he hates how much control she has over him. Anyway, I digress. Since Tanya didn't have anything to do, she came with us too. When we got to Starks room, it looked like a greenhouse. Flowers and vines were growing all over the walls and off the ceiling.

"Jacks, what is this?" I asked in slight terror as I walked in. When she came out, her hair was down to her knees and she had a crown of flowers around her head.

"Dear God, what happened to you?" I asked. I could barely recognize her. She didn't seem too different, she just had a different air about her.

"Myesha, hey!" she said. Lilinette came with her to greet me, a flower crown around her head too.

"Isn't this amazing?" Lilinette asked as Jacqueline put a flower crown on my head also. "Flowers can't even grow in Hueco Mundo, but Jacqueline grew all of these!"

"Really, what's your power?" I asked in awe.

"Light Magic." She said. "When my powers unlocked, I felt so much healthier. My hair grew like this and I just came in here and started growing flowers."

"Does Stark mind?" I asked, looking at him and noticing a lei made of real hibiscus flowers around his neck.

"Nope, he said the air seems a little cleaner, and it smells better." Lilinette said.

"Oh my, Myesha. Look at you." Jacqueline said in concern. "You look so pale."

"Do I?" I asked while touching my face. Everyone nodded.

"I know what to do!" Jacqueline said. She took my hands and held them gently. When she closed her eyes, her hair began to turn yellow, starting at the roots. Then it began to float. I looked down at my hands and they began to turn a little darker. When they did, I noticed how pale I was in comparison to my hands. I could feel the color spreading all over my body, but it wasn't just that; I felt like a million bucks! I almost wanted to go and run a marathon. Suddenly, all of Jacqueline's hair fell down and she opened her newly amber-colored eyes.

"All done!" She said.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I said while taking a step back and twirling around. "I feel awesome!"

"Yeah, she did that for all of us." Tanya said. "It's like going to a spa or something."

That was ultimately a good day. We spent a few more hours there and I went back to my room around dinnertime. When Nnoitra brought me my food, I pointed at his shorter hair and laughed.

A/N: So yeah, I still say fuck love, but just because my Valentines days never go too well, doesn't mean that yours should. R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning! This chapter is very graphic. I'm not gonna go into any details, but I'm just gonna tell you to proceed with caution.

*Bruises.

Melanie and Myesha played cards with each other for hours. Most of the time they spoke, but sometimes that were completely silent. Melanie knew that she was shielding her friend from what she didn't want to look in the face and she was okay with that.

"I wish I could stay here." Myesha finally said as their time to spend together was coming to a close.

"I wish you could too." Melanie said in agreement. Just then, Grimmjow knocked on the door; she recognized the way he knocked.

"Come in!" she called out without asking whom it was. Unlike with everyone else's rooms, people couldn't just come in with a key. She could let them in as she pleased.

"You're supposed to keep your damn door locked." Grimmjow said tiredly as he walked in. He looked at Myesha and frowned; he still held a bitter grudge from what she did to him the previous year, but he knew now that if he laid a finger on her Aizen and Melanie would take the liberty of "peeling his muffin cap back blue." (Whatever that meant.)

"Please, escort Myesha back to her room." Melanie said quietly with her arms folded.

"Yeah, yeah." He said angrily. "Walk fast or you'll get left in the halls."

The two of them went to Myesha's room without speaking a word. When they made it to her door and Grimmjow prepared to leave, however, she caught his wrist.

"Be mad at me for as long as you want." She said with a smile. That sent Grimmjow over the edge; he didn't care what the consequences would be anymore. He slapped off her hand and choked her, slamming her body against the door.

"You little bitch!" he yelled. "Do you seriously think you can get under _my _skin? I've got news for ya, I'll rip your head off before I let you even get close to it, and Melanie won't even be able to save you."

The hallway was silent for a brief moment.

"I guess I deserved that." Myesha finally said. "I'm always trying reverse psychiatry. I think it's fun. Now then, could you please put me down? This really hurts." Tears were just barely forming in her eyes when he finally dropped her on the ground and left. She wanted to gag and enjoy the oxygen she could now breathe in, but she kept her composure; if she couldn't do at least that, then she would already be a complete nut-job. After catching her breath, she went into the room and fell on the bed, coming to the conclusion that the rest of her day would be either really shitty or an enormous bore.

For many hours Myesha stared at the crescent moon, a tiny piece in her mind hoping that it would disappear and turn into a sun. She wanted it all to be an awful nightmare. To think she assumed her powers would be a free pass to fun when she got them. If anything, it was a first class ticket to hell.

Just as Myesha considered that it would be safe to sleep, she heard her door being unlocked. She bolted out of the bed and stared at the door with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Now baby-cakes, that isn't any way to greet me." Nnoitra said as he entered the room and saw her face.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily, holding onto her neck because she still felt the residual evidence of Grimmjow's hand.

"That was a stupid question; I came to play."

"Please, Nnoitra. I'm not in the mood."

"Wow, you're asking nicely now. I'd hate for you to lose your kick."

Myesha got off the bed and started backing towards her wall. She noticed he was creeping up on her a little quicker than usual.

"Get away from me." Myesha said sternly as she backed up even more.

"That's what I like to hear." Nnoitra cooed before licking his lips with his freakishly long tongue. Now, Myesha's back finally hit the wall. Before she could run away, Nnoitra caught her and held her hands over her head.

"Let me go!" she demanded while squirming about. On any other day she would've burned him, but the shots they were given repelled all of her spiritual pressure, including any attacks she could do with it.

"Now why would I do that?" Nnoitra asked while bringing his face next to hers. "I figured we would actually _play_ tonight." He held both of her much smaller hands with one of his and with his free hand, he forced her to look at him. Myesha stared at the piercing eyes before her, still frowning. Her only way out would be to kick him where the sun don't shine. She couldn't just knee him, though; he was too tall. She had only one shot, so she raised her foot at record speed to deliver the blow. It was like he read her mind, though. He used his free hand to stop her foot and hold her leg.

"Wow, you're fast!" he complimented. "Lets see how quick you can move with your leg like this." Nnoitra then broke her leg toward the middle of her calf.

"AAAAH!" Myesha screamed. Before she could let out another shrill cry from her pain, Nnoitra covered her mouth.

"We can't have you making all of that noise, can we?" he asked. He removed his hand for a split second, one that Myesha used to scream for help. In this hot second, however, Nnoitra ripped off her sleeve and tied it in her open mouth as a gag. She used the hang time that her hands were free to punch him with everything she had, cracking his hierro and leaving his face with a black and purple bruise.

"My, I can't have you doing that anymore either." Noitra said. When he held her hands once again, he broke the both of them. Myesha did everything in her power to scream for help but all that came out was muffled shrieks.

Nnoitra picked Myesha up and tossed her onto the bed with one try. As soon as she landed, however, she tried to get up and escape. She had forgotten that her leg was broken, so she toppled over. When she finally got back up, she limped for the door with everything she had, but Nnoitra caught her once gain.

"Looks like I'll have to break this other leg too." He said before catching her good leg and breaking it in two places.

No legs, no hands, no use of power, Myesha was almost rendered completely helpless. All she could do was squirm around as Nnoitra tossed her back on the bed.

"Dammit, bitch! Stop movin'!" He hollered before slapping her across the face, leaving a red mark.

The tears Myesha kept bottled inside for as long as possible finally made their way out as Nnoitra took off her pantyhose and tied her hands to the bed. No one could tell because of the gag in her mouth, but she sobbed out "Mama! Daddy!" as if they would somehow hear her crying and come to her rescue. No one came, though. She was all alone.

Meanwhile, Melanie slept peacefully in her bed until she felt an odd sensation that caused her to jolt out of her bed. She looked around and saw that she was the only person in her room, so she tried to go back to sleep. Before, she could lay back down, though, she felt the same feeling.

"Crap." Melanie said. She hopped out of the bed and disintegrated her door, running out without putting on her sandals. She ran to Grimmjow's room at top speed and drop kicked the door to pieces when she got there.

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow hollered, getting his guard up for an attack.

"Grimmjow, it's me! We gotta go!" she yelled back while pulling on his arm. Without a word, he climbed out of his bed, grabbed his jacket and left out the hole in the wall that Melanie had created.

They rushed to Myesha's room, Melanie leading the way. As they approached the room, they ran into Tanya and Ulquiorra. Tanya felt the same sensation and she grabbed Ulquiorra to come with her as well. Jacqueline tried to get Stark to wake up, but he wouldn't so she grew vines into the lock mechanism of her door and broke out on her own. Melanie pulled out a Caja de Negacion that she had in her pocket and held it in her hand. They gave them to her so she could keep the Espadas in line when she saw fit.

When they all made it to Myesha's door, Jacqueline beat on it loudly.

"Nnoitra, we know you're in there! Open the mutha fuckin' door!" she hollered. Nothing came from the other side of the door.

"Dammit, that's not how you knock on a door!" Tanya said. She hit the door with the side of her fist, causing it to crack, break and fall into pieces. They saw Nnoitra over Myesha, who was now completely topless.

"Get away from her you sick fucker!" Melanie hollered as she ran in. Ulquiorra fired a cero at him without the slightest warning, but he dodged it. He was angry since everyone had interrupted his fun.

Before he could fire a counter attack, Melanie appeared behind him. In less than a millisecond, she had removed his eye patch and slid the Caja de Negacion into his hollow hole.

"You bitch!" he yelled, looking her straight in the eye until he disappeared into another dimension.

The girls ran to Myesha and untied her without a rod. They noticed her cringe in pain as they untied her wrists. Her legs looked like they had been twisted. When she was finally untied, all of the girls hugged Myesha and cried along with her. She wanted to thank them, but the words wouldn't come out. Just tears. The two Espada's watched them the whole time.

"Come on, we've gotta get you to the infirmary." Melanie said, wiping her tears.

"She can't walk though." Tanya said. Just then, Grimmjow handed Melanie his jacket. Everyone, including Myesha, stared at him in silence.

"Put this on her and I'll carry her there." He said. Their eyes welled up with tears once again.

"Thanks Grimmjow." Melanie said solemnly. Tanya and Jacqueline, however ran up to him in tears and hugged him, telling him thank you so many times that he felt like he was going to be sick.

Melanie put the jacked on Myesha backwards so that it would adequately cover her chest. Grimmjow pushed the crying girls off of him and picked up Myesha bridal style. She whimpered and cringed from the pain of her broken legs being moved.

They went to the infirmary in silence, each girl, with the exception of Myesha since her hands were broken, wiping away their tears. Myesha looked up at Grimmjow, who kept his eyes on the path ahead. In spite of what he did earlier, she felt safe now. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"I've gotta go, Aizen wants me." Melanie said when they made it to the infirmary. She could tell that he knew what just went down and it felt like he was calling her.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Jacqueline asked. Melanie shook her had as she walked away.

"What did you do with Nnoitra?" Aizen asked when she made it into the room that he kept the Hogyoku in. He could tell that the Caja de Negacion she used had been altered with dark magic.

"I sent him away." She stated.

"Obviously you did, but _where_ did you send him?" Aizen asked. "Hell?"

"No. Somewhere far worse." She replied.

"Hm." Aizen said, rubbing his chin slightly. He wondered if there was a place worse than hell, but he was sure that if there were then the princess of dark magic, being Melanie, could create it on a whim of pure hatred for another person, which is exactly what she felt for Nnoitra.

"Bring him back." He said, knowing that she could.

Melanie frowned at him before snapping her fingers. A hole opened on the ceiling and Nnoitra fell through. Before the hole closed, several hands covered by his blood reached out for him. Demonic laughter could be heard.

Nnoitra laid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. He was bruised, cut, beaten and his entire left arm had been skinned among some internal damage that had been done. His innards were spilling out of a hole in his stomach, and it was a wonder that he was still breathing. Aizen stared in horror at his fifth Espada, than at Melanie who had done this to him in a matter of ten minutes.

"I'll be leaving now." She said as she turned around and left.

_A/N: Damn, damn, DAMN! Melanie is B-A-D isn't she?_

_I would have to say, I'm proud of myself. This is probably one of the best chapters I've ever written. Anyway, R&R. Refer your friends, 'cause in the words of SpokenReasons;_

"_I ain't shit…_

_Yet!"_


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you almost killed him?" Myesha asked. She was lying in her bed at the infirmaryand her friends came to visit her. It was then that Melanie told her about the painful ordeal she put Nnoitra through.

"Yeah, I made sure not to kill him just so you could spit in his face when he got better." She replied.

Myesha stared at her friend for a brief moment before she began to burst with laughter.

"That's alright, Melanie. You officially a G." Myesha said, giving her dap even though it hurt her hand to do so. She was just that proud.

"We should be able to leave soon." Tanya said quietly, not really sure how long they had been in Hueco Mundo. They all stopped keeping track of the time. She kept her voice low because she wasn't sure if anyone was listening or not.

"Yeah, and you'll be able to see Ichigo's again." Jacqueline stated.

"If you ever say that name again I'll kill you." Myesha said in a deathly low tone.

The room went silent. The only thing that could be heard was the constant beep of a heart monitor.

"What're you talking about, you love to mess with Ichigo." Tanya asked awkwardly. She was almost positive that she was only joking.

"I'm going to kill that bastard the next time I see him." Myesha said angrily. The beeps from her heart monitor were coming closer together.

"Okay, we'll leave you to rest so you can get up and spit on Nnoitra some time soon." Melanie said awkwardly as she pushed Jacqueline and Tanya out of the room.

When they were outside of the room, they looked at each other and understood with out saying a single word; something was wrong with Myesha. The problem was that they couldn't figure out what troubled her so much. What could possibly cause her to have so much animosity to Ichigo when she hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks? It couldn't have been anything he said before they left, but she was acting like _he_ was the one who tried to rape her.

In a couple of days, Myesha was able to get out of the hospital and she carried on as if nothing had happened. She indeed went to spit on Nnoitra and laugh in his face, she went on with her training, and everything was normal. Well, _almost_ everything was normal.

Every time someone uttered Ichigo's name, Myesha had a fire in her eyes. She would talk about killing him, and even go so far as saying that she was going to torture and mutilate him before finally taking his life in front of his own family. Needless to say, word of this got out to Aizen, and it gave him the perfect idea.

One day, Aizen secretly called Myesha to a conference. When she arrived, he smiled that devilishly casual smile of his and spoke to her, providing a sense of false comfort.

"I trust that your wounds have healed well Myesha." He began, offering her a seat. Myesha didn't take it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is that why you called me here?" she asked. Sure, she was a bit out of her mind, but she still didn't like being around Aizen.

"No, that's not it at all. I wanted to ask you how do you feel about Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. Myesha froze for a few seconds. Then, she clenched her fists at her sides and spoke again .

"I hate him. I'm gonna kill him with my own two hands." She replied.

"May I ask why?"

"It's none of your concern."

Aizen grinned, but he felt like laughing. It seemed like she was going to play into his hands in just a few seconds.

"I see. I actually called you here because I have a business proposition." He began. "I want you to work for me. I need your help to get to the Soul King, and in return, I will bring you Ichigo Kurosaki and you may do with him whatever you like."

Myesha grinned. It was exactly what she thought she wanted. Aizen grinned as well, knowing that she was going to say yes based on the look plastered on her face. Before the word 'deal' could escape her lips, the wall of Aizen's room exploded, leaving a cloud of dust and debris. Within all of the confusion, Myesha felt an arm grab her and she saw a bright flash of light.

Meanwhile, in Karakura Town…

Ichigo was walking home beside the riverbank. Yuzu had forgotten one of the ingredients she needed to make dinner so Ichigo made a store run for her. He looked at the horizon at the setting sun and it's bright redness made him think about Myesha for a brief second. He faced forward when he heard the voices in front of him.

"Myesha, what the hell was going on?" Tanya asked with her hands on Myesha's shoulders.

When Myesha was in the meeting, the stone that the Soul King had given her began to shine brightly. Jacqueline and Melanie could sense it along with Myesha's spiritual pressure, so they ran to where she was and made their great escape. Now, they were in Karakura town.

"Aizen made a deal with me. He said that if I got him to the Soul King then I could kill-" she stopped abruptly when she saw something orange in her peripheral vision. She turned slowly.

"Ichigo…" she said softly, and for a few seconds, everyone thought she had gone back to normal. Then, her eyes and hair turned red.

"Shit just got real." Jacqueline said tiredly, preparing herself for the worst in a millisecond.

"Ichigo! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Myesha screamed.

Before she could rush him, Melanie, Jacqueline and Tanya grabbed her and held her back as Ichigo stared in dumbfounded awe. Even though it was three on one, Myesha was putting up a good struggle. She tried to fight them off with everything she had. It got to the point where she was trying to throw fire at them, and a decision had to be made.

"Melanie, put her out!" Tanya said. Before Myesha could protest anymore, Melanie placed her hand over her eyes and her body went limp.

Melanie stepped away and looked at the ground. She placed her hand on her own forehead in confusion as a tear managed to escape her eye.

"Mel, what's up?" Jacqueline asked as Tanya placed her hand on her shoulder. Ichigo was by Myesha, keeping her from hitting the dusty ground.

Melanie still stood there, looking as if she was trying to make sense of the secret to eternal life or some other great mystery. Then, she looked up at Myesha, then at Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo, we have to get her to your house before she wakes up." She told him.

"What. The. Hell!" Tanya and Jacqueline said in synch.

"She just tried to kill him, we should take her to Urahara or something." Tanya said.

"Trust me, we have to get her to Ichigo's house right away." Melanie repeated to her friends. She now knew what was wrong with Myesha, but she didn't know what could fix it.

"Alright, let's go." Ichigo said. Tanya and Jacqueline looked at him like he was just as crazy as Melanie was. He didn't respond; he just picked up Myesha and carried her bridal style as they made their way back to his house.

A/N: _This chapter was really short, and I didn't like that too much, but I'm still happy. Why you ask? Because my goal of the day was to get at least one chapter up by 9 o'clock (central time) tonight. Now I feel so happy because I made a personal deadline._

_I am also happy because the next chapter is gonna be the shit! I hope to have the new chapter up before this Sunday or on Sunday, so keep your eyes open._

_But if you were looking forward to it and I don't have it up by then, feel free to call me a shit head._

_Trust me, the next chapter is gonna be AWESOME! ^^_

_But not the kick-ass kind of awesome. Just… awesome._

_R&R._


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo carried Myesha the rest of the way home without another word. He was so out of it that he didn't even think of something to tell his family about why Myesha was asleep and why they were wearing such strange clothes (especially Myesha since she never got clothes other than the ones Nnoitra chose for her).

"Hey Ichigo, did you get the- what's going on? What's wrong with Myesha?" Karin asked as soon as she saw Ichigo carrying her.

"Oh, nothing! We were at an anime convention." Tanya lied.

"An anime convention?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, Myesha drank too much coffee and she pretty much crashed." Jacqueline added.

"So we're just gonna take her upstairs. Here's the stuff that you wanted." Melanie finished, placing the bag on the kitchen counter and going up the stairs behind Ichigo, who went straight upstairs as soon as they came in the house.

"I didn't think she was such a hardcore otaku." Karin said quietly.

By the time they made it into Ichigo's room, he had placed Myesha in his bed and put a blanket on her. It was one of the times that Rukia was there, so she was on the floor, looking at Myesha and occasionally at Ichigo, who was sitting in his chair.

"Well, it ain't no point in stalling, let's get straight to business." Tanya said as she leaned against a wall. "Don't freak out because what we're about to tell you has already been handled."

"What? Why would I be mad?" Ichigo asked. It was pretty obvious that they were in Hueco Mundo again now that he had finally seen them again.

"Nnoitra tried to rape her, but Melanie fucked his shit up." Jacqueline said.

She had to mention that Melanie handled him because Ichigo looked like he was going to grow a third arm and collar the three of them while asking how the hell did they let it happen. Instead, he calmed himself, clenching his teeth and evening out his breathing. After he was calm, he placed his elbow on the desk and propped up his face by placing his hand on his forehead.

"Did you kill that fucking bastard?" he asked after letting out a deep sigh.

"Technically, several times. I just kept on reviving him, but he's alive now." Melanie said, knowing he wouldn't be happy to hear that.

"So, why is she mad at me?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Well, that's a damn good question, seeing how it was _Melanie's _idea to bring her into the house of the person she wants to kill." Jacqueline said. Melanie choked back an angry response to her smart comment and spoke again.

"When I put her to sleep, I saw something. It was like a vision." She began. "It was like I saw all of the bad things that's happened to her since she got to Hueco Mundo. Then, I saw when Nnoitra tried to rape her. She screamed for everyone she knew; her parents, her brothers, her friends. Then, she imagined your face. It was then that she realized that you were the only one who could save her, but you didn't.

"She tried to scream for you, but your name wouldn't come out. Then, she became angry because you weren't the one that came to save her. Even so, she wouldn't have been angry with us if _you_ saved her and we didn't. That's what is so confusing. Why you?"

"Is your power Dark Magic?" Rukia asked. Melanie nodded.

"I see, your power permits you to see negativity, but it didn't show why she is showing animosity to strictly Ichigo. Is she angry with Nnoitra?" She asked.

"Yes and no. She thinks he's scum, but since he almost died then she thinks he got what he deserved." Melanie answered. Rukia placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"Maybe she's mad at Ichigo because she thinks that he _isn't _scum." She said. Everyone stared at her; it was obvious that they didn't understand her.

"You couldn't see what necessarily made her so mad at Ichigo because there's a good quality she sees in him, and he didn't amount up to it. If we could use light magic to see what that quality is, then we can figure out what's wrong with her." Rukia finished as she pointed at a picture with two rabbits; one representing Melanie and the other representing the person in the group that had light magic.

"Did you have to draw those shitty bunny pictures?" Ichigo asked

"You're lucky you're in a bad mood." Rukia replied, implying that she would have probably put him in a death lock if he weren't.

"I have Light Magic, so how does this work?" Jacqueline said, eager to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

"Put your hand over her eyes, and picture Ichigo I guess." Melanie said. "I'm not sure if it'll work since our powers are on opposite sides of a spectrum."

"It should work." Rukia told her. "Even though your powers are opposites, they still function in manners that are the same."

"Okay then, let's go!" Jacqueline said.

She placed her hand over Myesha's eyes and yellow light came from underneath it. She pulled her hand off of her face and looked down. Everyone leaned in slightly, wondering what was going on.

"Ichigo." She said solemnly. "Come here."

Ichigo warily got out of his seat and walked to Jacqueline. Then, she caught him by surprise and placed her hand over his eyes. The same yellow light flashed. Then, she screamed.

"What? What's going on?" Tanya asked worriedly.

"That is _soooo _cute! It just makes me want to cry!" she said like she just had a fangirl attack.

"What is it?" Melanie asked. Jacqueline faced Ichigo, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"She loves you, and you love her too." She said, causing Ichigo's face to turn red. She inevitably giggled before speaking again.

"She thinks highly of you because you protect who you love. She's been fighting to protect herself all of this time, but that was one time when she was vulnerable. She _needed_ help, and she wanted you to be her knight in shining armor.

"As for you, you think Myesha makes you complete. You thought she was a pest at first, but after she left for so long without you even getting the chance to say goodbye, you realized how much you need her. It's all so beautiful!" she finished. Everyone else chimed in, babbling about how cute they thought it was. Ichigo groaned; he was around all girls, so it was inevitable.

"I saw something else too." Jacqueline said, sounding more serious. The room grew silent in almost an instant.

"Your mother was the first woman you ever loved, and you always held the fact that you couldn't protect her against yourself. Now, you're angry because you couldn't protect Myesha, the girl you love now. You're not perfect, Ichigo, but that's alright."

"Yeah, you can't save everyone all the time. Let someone help you." Tanya chimed in. "You're not Superman you know."

Jacqueline began to giggle and dance where she was standing.

"Move left, move right, do yo' thang on that flo'. We don't Superman no mo', we just Spiderman dat h- ow, damn Melanie!" she complained since Melanie took the liberty of slapping her on the back of her head.

"We don't do any of that crapola any more!" Melanie stated. "We don't Superman, Spiderman, Spongebob, Cat Daddy, Stanky Leg, Jerk, none of it!"

"She does have a point, and you couldn't pick a better song for the mood?" Tanya asked.

"I was just being nostalgic!" Jacqueline complained. "What do you want me to sing, Nobody's Perfect?"

"Actually, that would be nice." Melanie said.

Tanya and Melanie cleared their throats and began to sing. Since they were speaking English, Ichigo could get the gist of what they were saying; 'Nobody's perfect, nobody's perfect… but you're perfect for her'. He didn't want to believe that he was even perfect for her at the least.

"He probably downgrading himself in his mind." Jacqueline said as if she read his mind, causing Melanie and Tanya to tell her to shut up.

"There is one problem," Rukia stated. "How are we going to keep her from biting Ichigo's head off when she wakes up.

Melanie, Tanya, and Jacqueline sighed. They all forgot that one important detail, so they all said the same thing at once.

"Shit."

Myesha stayed asleep until late in the next afternoon. As it turned out, she didn't get a whole lot of sleep when she was in Hueco Mundo. As for their plan to calm her down and get her back to normal, it was quite simple.

"Maybe you should just apologize to her." Tanya inquired. "She probably just wants to know that she crossed your mind and that you were worried. While you're at it, you should probably sprinkle in a 'it'll never happen again' or something like that."

Everyone was sitting in the room, going about their own business. Jacqueline showed Rukia how to play a hand game and they were sitting on the floor playing like two children. Tanya and Melanie were reading manga, Melanie's newfound obsession. All the while, Ichigo was sitting at his desk reading a book, occasionally looking at Myesha to see if she was waking up. One time she rolled over and everything stopped, but when they found out that she was still asleep, they carried on.

When Myesha finally did wake up, the first thing she did was ask where she was. Everyone crowded around her.

"Isn't this Ichigo's room?" she asked tiredly. Before anyone could respond, Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace, causing her to freeze.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed angrily. Before she could attack him, he spoke to her in the gentlest voice he could use.

"I'm sorry." He began. The fire that Myesha had in her hand went out.

"What?" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He finished. Everyone stared in complete silence as Myesha's vision began to haze over.

"Ichigo… Ichigo…" then, Myesha buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Her arms wrapped around him, returning the embrace as she clutched onto his shirt.

"I was so scared Ichigo!" she cried to him. "I needed you, and you didn't come! That's why I was so mad, and now I feel like a sissy. I couldn't hate you even if I tried."

The tears continued for a little while longer, and it wasn't soon before everyone in the room was crying except for Ichigo. Rukia even let a few tears escape.

When Myesha finally stopped crying, she lifted her face off of Ichigo's now wet shirt and sniffled a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. Look at your shirt." She said.

"It's no big deal." Ichigo said. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away the tears that were left on her face on his own. Myesha looked at him and he looked away, an obvious blush on his face.

"Melanie told me you thought about me in Hueco Mundo." He began. "I thought about you too, you know."

"Aww, that's so cute." Myesha said with a grin. She had no idea what he was about to tell her, so she was just joking with him. "When did you think of me?"

"Yesterday… and the day before that… everyday pretty much." He said awkwardly.

Myesha stared at him for a few seconds before laughing hysterically. She claimed that she wasn't one for mushy stuff, so she called Ichigo a sissy and a high school girl as she laughed until her stomach began to hurt. Ichigo caught her by surprise however, picking her up and placing her in his lap. Just as fast, he caught her chin and brought her face about three inches away from his.

"What is it?" Myesha asked. The laughing had stopped abruptly, and now she was blushing madly. Ichigo smiled and honest smile.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" Ichigo replied.

Before Myesha could protest, Ichigo smashed his lips onto hers. Her whole body shut down almost completely, but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and kissed back. Melanie, Tanya and Jacqueline began to applaud and wolf whistle so loudly that Yuzu and Isshin came rushing into the room from their regular ear hustling post.

"Ichigo, what's go-" She paused in mid-sentence when she saw her brother kissing Myesha.

Since Yuzu had opened the door so fast, Isshin fell. He got up and was jaw dropped. Myesha heard him and she almost broke the kiss, but Ichigo still held her in place. It really didn't matter who interrupted them. Karin was walking by in the hallway to tell her sister and father to stop eavesdropping as usual, but when she saw Ichigo and Myesha, she froze and stared at them.

There was a small flash in the room, causing Ichigo to pull away so fast that a line of drool connected his and Myesha's mouths. Isshin managed to catch a snapshot of him on an old fashioned camera. He took out the picture and shook it until an image of his son and his new girlfriend appeared.

"Look, Masaki!" Isshin said as he held up the picture. "Our son is a man now!"

"Dad, gimme that!" Ichigo yelled. He practically tossed Myesha on the bed and wiped away the drool that was on his chin.

"Gimme got shot, you know!" Jacqueline called after him as he blazed out of the room, running top speed after his father.

"Shut up!" Ichigo called back.

Myesha looked at the doorway for a few more seconds before she fell back on the bed, laughing. She looked up at the ceiling and thought about how Ichig's lips tasted like chocolate. For a second she considered telling her friends that, but she decided to keep it as her secret.

After about an hour of cat and mouse, Ichigo finally recovered the picture. Everyone was relaxing as if nothing happened until he walked up to Myesha.

"I never got to tell you this, but I love you Myesha." He told her. The 'aww's' could be heard once again.

"I love you too Ichigo." Myesha replied with a smile.

A/N: _AWWWW SHIT! I'm killin' these mutha fuckas out in the writing game!  
>Well, not really. I'm just saying that because I finished this chapter before I thought I would. I think I'm getting back that pep in my writing speed, and hopefully I'll be able to regularly update my stories. *Cough cough* I'm saying that now but I know I'll probably just keep writing like the lazy ass-hat that I am *couch cough*<em>

_Random statement; I checked the traffic stats for this story as opposed to "Rin vs. The Midget", and those stats shit on the stats for this story…_

_Kinda depressing to me. I mean, I consider all of my stories my works of art, including "They do WHAT?" which I admit was kinda shitty (I was just getting into the writing game and I didn't know what dafuq I was doing, blablabla), but I was expecting Ichi's Angels to do well. Oh well._

_And big up to Ki' on dat peach branch. I'm just kidding, Kiki on The Momo Tree. Thank you for keeping up with my story and thanks to everyone else who's reading faithfully and all of that wonderful stuff. I thought I was going to close the book on the whole Ichigo and Myesha thing after this, but I have three crossover fics (Ouran, FMA: Brotherhood and The Boondocks) in the works that I may or may not post. It would mean a lot if you would check them out._

_Big up, I'm out!_

_P.S. I do not own Bleach or any other works mentioned in this story._


	14. Chapter 14

Lilinette knew exactly what would happen. She would leave her room for five minutes at the least and everything would be back to normal.

The flowers that Jacqueline had grown when she was there withered and died in almost no time at all; after all, flowers didn't grow in Hueco Mundo. If Lillinette left the room, the numeros would come in and clean up the dead vines and leaves, all the way down to the last brown flower petal. It didn't matter if Stark was asleep in there, as they would just clean around his sleeping form.

Lilinette knew that it would be impossible to stay cooped up in her room forever, but at the same time she didn't want all of the remnants of Jacqueline to be cast into oblivion. This being said, she took two flower crowns- the ones that she and Jacqueline wore- and tucked them safely away in an empty dresser drawer where the numeros wouldn't think to look.

And just as she expected, she left her room one day and everything was gone.

She stared up at the empty walls that were once covered with beautiful plants that she had never before seen. Everything was gone now, even the lightly sweet scent that they left for some time. A sense of melancholy immediately sunk in.

Lilinette ran to the dresser to see that, if for some off reason, they went to clean the drawer. When she opened it, she sighed in relief and pulled out the two brown and wilted crowns. She thought about how much fun she and Jacqueline had together, making crafts from the flowers and bothering Stark. A small smile spread across her face, but tears streaming down her cheeks soon followed it. She slid down to the floor as she sobbed, holding the flowers close.

"Lili?"

Lilinette turned around and saw Stark standing over her. She frantically wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Hey Stark. The numeros forgot to throw these away, so I guess I have to do it." She said as she started towards the trashcan.

Lilinette didn't want to show any weakness. Even though Jacqueline became the closest thing to a sister that she ever had (or at least remembered having), it didn't change the fact that she was her enemy since she was a hollow and Jacqueline worked with the Soul Reapers. If they had to battle each other, then someone would have to die.

Even though that was true, Lilinette knew that she couldn't pull herself to kill Jacqueline, but if it came down to it then she would have to. Her first phase of detaching herself would be by throwing away the flowers.

Lilinette took a short three steps before Stark stopped her, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him slowly.

"Lili, it's okay." He said gently.

Before she even knew it was happening, more tears were spilling out of her eyes. She ran to Stark and hugged him, burying her face in his stomach as she sobbed.

"Why, Stark? Why did she have to leave us?" she managed between sobs. Stark only remained silent as he stroked the back of her head.

Grimmjow could have easily just been out reeking havoc in Hueco Mundo and bringing himself closer to being the king that he claimed he was. He did it all the time anyway. Instead, he was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He hoped that it was just a side effect of the shots he was given, which were wearing off.

He couldn't stop thinking about those annoying pests. For them to be such strong beings, they were weaklings.

"Tch. She couldn't even hold her own against Nnoitra." He murmured to himself. He thought back to how he had to carry Myesha to the infirmary, and how she looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

Grimmjow's mind wandered for a brief moment, thinking about how Nnoitra was still in the hospital, just barely pulling through each day. Melanie knew exactly what she was doing; she kept him barely alive, but made him suffer almost to the point where he would wish that he had died. They've already gotten a replacement for him, some guy named Luppi.

Then, he thought about how Myesha took his hand and smiled goofily when she was in the infirmary, recovering from her injuries.

"_Thanks Grimmjow."_

She actually _thanked_ him. Grimmjow pulled the hand that she took from under his head and looked at it. When he thought back, it was the exact same hand that he had choked her with before Nnoitra attacked her. He heard that humans were naïve, but that was just too incomprehensible for him.

Las Noches had gotten a lot quieter since they left, and Grimmjow almost wished that they were still there.

Almost, anyway…

All Ulqiorra could do now was walk. It reminded him about the way he was before he became an arrancar. He had no sense of taste or smell. All he had was his sight.

That's why he couldn't understand the sense he had that was gradually fading away. He wondered why his, well what humans called it anyway, "heart" felt light when he was with Tanya. It was something that he could not see, but without a shout of a doubt, he knew it was there.

"_That's love right there!"_

He shook his head when he remembered what her Myesha said to her friend when she brought a deck of playing cards. It had nothing to do with what he was thinking about, but it was that one word that continued to ring through his head.

_Love._

The shots he received were wearing off, as was this emotion.

Myesha said that since Ulquiorra was obviously just a little bit too old for Tanya, he would have to wait until she was eighteen to "hook up" with her according to human standards. It didn't matter anyway; he wouldn't ever be able to be with her even if he wanted to.

So he made a U turn and made his way back to Las Noches. Since the girls had escaped from Aizen a second time, he had to go about making an Ouken the hard way. The plan would kick off a few months later, but now Ulquiorra had to be briefed on a woman named Orihime Inoue.

_A/N: I like how I did that right there!_

_Anyway, since I probably won't be updating again for a while, I just wanted to tell everyone happy holidays. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, all that funky stuff!_

"_You just remember that I ain't shit…_

_yet!"_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note:_

_M. Cali' Ai- I rock your mike, you rock a trike, OOPS! Your diaper's wet again!_

_Toddler Tanya- That's not true!  
>M. C. A.- What?!<em>

_T. Tanya- I wear pull-ups, and I'm tellin'! (runs off) Daddy!_

_Ichigo- Hey, who's kids are these?!_

_T. Tanya and T. Myesha- Daddy!_

_M. C. A.- That answer your question?_

_Ichigo- I don't even know their names!_

_M. C. A.- That's Myesha and that's Tanya._

_Ichigo- What?! They were both teenagers the last time I saw them! What's going on?_

_M. C. A.- To answer his question, January 25 was the two-year anniversary of They Do WHAT? (and DAMN did I come a long way!). Since the characters of "Myesha" and "Tanya" are only two years old, I figured you could spend the day with them as toddlers._

_Ichigo- (picks up Myesha and Tanya and stares at them) They are kinda cute…_

_T. Tanya and T. Myesha- Daddy!  
>Ichigo- As long as Myesha doesn't call me baby daddy.<em>

_T. Myesha- Baby daddy, baby daddy!_

_Ichigo- Hey, stop that!_

_M. C. A.- Oh, I almost forgot. Melanie and Jacqueline are a little over one and a half. They'll be spending the day with you too._

_Baby Melanie and Baby Jacqueline- Dada!_

_Ichigo- (talking over the girls) Hey, let's all be quiet no-OW! Myesha, stop pulling my hair! Melanie, stop teething on my leg! EVERYONE BE QUIET!_

_Girls- (silence)_

_Ichigo- Okay, now let's-Oh no! Please don't cry!_

_Girls- WAAAAAAH!_

_M. C. A.- As you can see, Ichigo's great with kids. (walks off) Have fun Ichigo!_

_Ichigo- Hey, wait! You can't leave me like this!  
>M. C. A.- Chapter start!<em>

Ichigo, Myesha, Rukia, Tanya, Melanie and Jacqueline all slept on futons in Ichigo's room to commemorate the beginning of Ichigo and Myesha's relationship. If that weren't the case, it would have been like a scene from a harem anime.

Even though they had slept in the same bed before, Ichigo and Myesha felt awkward sleeping together that night. They didn't go to sleep until around three in the morning. When they did finally doze off, Ichigo and Myesha were sprawled out in a funny position. Myesha had her head on Ichigo's chest and her left arm around him. Ichigo had his right hand up his shirt on his stomach and his left arm around Myesha. Their mouths were open, and a small line of drool connected Myesha's lip to Ichigo's shirt.

It was well past nine, and Ichigo was slowly being tugged away from his sleep by giggling. At first he tried to ignore it, but the giggling could be heard again. He groaned quietly and pulled his right hand from under his shirt to look for Myesha's left hand. When he found it, he held it up and turned on his side so that they were face to face (well, not really since his chest was still in her face). His eyes were still closed as he spoke.

"Myesha… Myesha!" he groaned.

"What, man?" Myesha said. She was still drifting somewhere between being asleep and being awake.

"What are you giggling about?" Ichigo said.

"Man, ain't nobody giggling." Myesha murmured.

Their conversation would have ended right there if the giggling didn't continue.

"Then who was that?" Ichigo asked. Even though they were both half asleep, Myesha could hear that he was getting a little irritated. She sighed before speaking once more.

"I dunno, maybe the Smurfs is happy because the Jolly Green Giant gave them some good weed."

Suddenly, the soft giggles in the room turned into full-out laughter. Ichigo and Myesha's eyes shot open and they saw Tanya standing over them with her cell phone.

"Got it!" she said, before running to Rukia and the others to show them the picture. They laughed even more.

"I swear, you two looked like deer looking into headlights." Melanie said between laughs.

"Wait a minute, got what?" Myesha said as she bolted to her feet.

Ichigo simply sat on the floor, running his fingers through his messy hair. Then, he noticed moisture on his shirt, so he looked down to see a small stain that only could have been left by Myesha's drool.

"Hey, watch where you're drooling you numbskull!" he said. Myesha only ignored him since she was looking at the pictures Tanya took of them when they were asleep.

"I'm sorry, you two just looked so cute together." She said between chuckles. Myesha looked in silence until she got to the last picture.

"Hey, delete that one!" Myesha said. She tried to snatch the phone from her much shorter friend, but she always had faster hands than her, even before they got their powers.

Tanya continued to dodge Myesha's attempts to get the phone until she finally ran across the room, teasing her since she couldn't steal it. Just before Myesha could chase Tanya across the room, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Myesha's waist and held her still.

"Ichigo, lemme go you orange-haired asshole!" she said, not letting up on her insults since he called her a numbskull earlier. She continued to struggle, but Ichigo was still holding her still.

"Wait, how the hell can you even hold me still with one arm?" she asked.

"That's a damn good question!" Jacqueline said. "Why don't we hand him a baby elephant and see if he can hold it still too? They _do_ weigh about the same."

"Oh, blow it out your ass Jacks!" Myesha said in mock anger.

"That is not true!" Melanie intervened, her voice taking a slightly sarcastic pitch.

"You better tell her!" Myesha said, still trying to break free from Ichigo.

"That's right I will!" Melanie continued. "Myesha does _not_ weigh as much as a baby elephant. She weighs as much as two fully grown cows."

"And a chicken!" Jacqueline added.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter except for Ichigo and Rukia, who didn't fully understand their sense of humor. Sure, they understood the jokes, but they wondered why Myesha was laughing just as hard as her friends were instead of trying to kill them. They came to the conclusion that she loved her friends that much.

"Like I give a hot damn, my baby daddy just found out he likes the big girls. Ain't that right Ichigo?" Myesha turned around and faced Ichigo, whose face was turning slightly pink.

"My baby daddy likes a challenge, isn't that right Ichigo?" she continued in a dotey voice, as if she was talking to a baby. Ichigo looked away with a deeper blush on his face. He knew what she was hinting at when she said 'a challenge'.

"Sh-shut up! Come on, Karin and Yuzu are probably waiting to serve breakfast." Ichigo said, suddenly noticing how empty his stomach felt. He took Myesha by the hand and led her to the door. Everyone else followed closely behind.

"I guess we'll go and watch TV or something." Tanya began.

"Because we already ate without y'all lazy asses." Jacqueline finished.

"Really?" Myesha said in surprise. "I thought they was all about the whole 'family meals' thing."

"They are." Melanie said. "But they got tired of waiting for you. Karin seemed a little P.O.'ed if you ask me."

On their way to the dining room, the group ran into Karin, who proved Melanie right. She was pissed off. She looked up at her older brother and spoke in an irritated voice.

"Hey, don't think that just because you have a girlfriend now you can neglect your own family!" She said, poking him in the chest after ever few words. Ichigo looked at her in surprise at first. Then, he smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep walk if I have to next time." He said. Karin blushed a little as she tossed his hand off of her head and walked away.

"I guess you know what that means~" Myesha said in singsong. Ichigo gave her a look of utter confusion. She face palmed and waited until they got their food to explain why Karin blew up on him.

Myesha told Ichigo that since he was Karin and Yuzu's older brother (who seemed to be just slightly awkward around the ladies) had another girl in his life, they realized that he wouldn't spend as much time with him. She went on to tell them that it was the exact same way with her when her three older brothers when they first started dating.

"They'll get over it; soon enough, school will get to be a real pain in the ass and they'll become worried with boys other than yourself. Then, you'll be an almost non-existent, orange poof to them." She finished.

"So, I'm gonna turn into a 'poof'?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"You won't be a poof to me." Myesha said. Then she started laughing, "Good Lord, have mercy! I can't believe I'm saying this lovey-dovey crap!"

"Yeah, so cut it short then." Tanya intervened. "We've gotta go see Urahara. Ichigo, give your body to Kon because we're going to the Soul Society for a few days."

_Author's note;_

_Ichigo- I hate you._

_M. Cali' Ai- Oh c'mon, they couldn't have been that bad!_

_Ichigo- I had to do 15 sets of Gangnam style just to get them to stop crying, and then I had to sing Halo to get them to go to sleep. Do you know how picky they are?_

_M. C. A. - Okay, I guess you've worked hard enough for a break. (snaps fingers and the girls grow up)_

_Myesha- Damn, that was a good nap._

_Jacqueline- Yup-yup!_

_Tanya- You sing pretty good Ichigo._

_Melanie- (sniggers) You dance pretty good too._

_Ichigo- Shut up!_

_M. C. A. - So, I don't know what this chapter is. I really just wanted to post something to commemorate the two year-_

_Entire Bleach Cast- TWO YEARS!  
>M. C. A. - -anniversary of my first fanfiction. Thank you to everyone that's been sticking with me. Much love.<em>

_By the way Ichigo, it's a lot easier to get Myesha to go to sleep now._

_Ichigo- Like I care!_

_M. C. A. - All you have to do is sing Differences by Genuwine._

_Myesha- Oooh Ichigo, please sing Differences!_

_Ichigo- No._

_Myesha- Pleeeease?_

_Ichigo- No!_

_Myesha- I love you._

_Ichigo- I love you too, so?_

_Everyone- Aaaaw!_

_Myesha- So sing the damn song!_

_Ichigo- Fine! M. Cali' Ai, hand me the damn lyrics and play the music._

_M. C. A.- Yessir! (hands off lyrics and starts music)_

_Ichigo- (sings)_

_M. C. A. - Oh, I almost forgot. We should leave them be, because there's a little something that needs to go between Ichigo singing that song and Myesha actually being asleep for her to go to sleep, since it has a… ahem… certain effect on her._

_Ichigo- Wait, what?_

_Renji- She's your girlfriend, it's gonna happen sooner or later._

_Ichigo- WHAT?!_

_Byakuya- Enjoy yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Ichigo- Wait, I'm not ready yet!  
>Myesha- That's gonna change in twenty seconds.<em>

_M. C. A. - Oh damn, somebody's gonna kick my ass! Hey you, reader, it's 3 o'clock in the morning Central time. Take your ass to sleep 'cause I damn sure am!_

_Everyone- You just remember-_

_M. C. A. – -that I ain't shit…_

_Everyone- YET!_

_Disclaimer- All works go to their original owner._

_M. C. A. – Thank you Disclaimer._

_Disclaimer- Anytime, baby._


End file.
